La destruccion de peaceville y el fin de grojband
by negruu120
Summary: Primer fic bitches disfruten .3. Inspirado en el episodio EL FIN DEL MUNDO PARTE 1 Corey tuvo un nuevo loco plan pero fallo y no puede arreglar lo que ya hizo, ahora lo unico que puede hacer es sobrevivir junto a su pequeno grupo y la muerte de un gran amigo los marcara para siempre
1. El comienzo

El fin de peaceville y la muerte de...

En el pequeno pueblo de peaceville, aquel pueblo gozo de paz y tranquilidad durante un largo tiempo hasta que un peliazul y sus amigos la aplastaron con otro intento de hacerce mas conocidos ante el mundo, solo que esta vez su intento llego demaciado lejos.  
Aquella banda decidio decirle el mundo que este seria el utimo dia de la tierra,la gente normal que ya esta acostumbrada a ese tipo de bromas virales lo tomaria de esa manera, como una broma pero un pequeno pueblo que no tiene contacto con el resto del mundo y con extranas costumbres entro facilmente en panico ante la noticia, sucediendo lo peor.  
El pueblo arto de tomarce las cosas con calma decidio vivir su ultimo dia como ningun otro, lo que llevo al caos, a muertes, a violaciones, incluso el alcalde perdio la poca cordura que le quedaba.

P.O.V Corey

Estoy de rodillas ante tal suceso, ver toda la ciudad en llamas y saber que todo fue culpa mia..., yo y mi estupida ambicion de ser famoso y poder largarme de mi hogar sin amor, con una hermana que me odia, con un padre que nunca conoci y una madre que talvez ya este muerta-Que hice?-dije con un nudo en la garganta y soltando en llanto haciendo causando que mis amigos se sorprendieran, talvez paresca un chico confiado pero todas las noches lo unico que hago es estar recostado en mi cama, llorar y esperar a que sea de manana para poder vivir las unicas tres horas que valian la pena en mi vida

-Que hemos hecho?-dijo laney con total terror -

No-dijieron de manera casi inaudible los gemelos

-COREEEEY!-oi esa voz tan familiar, lamentablemente no supe identificarla haci que con esfuerzo alse mi rostro y pude ver a la ultima persona que queria ver, a Trina...

-Que quieres-Dije casi gritando y despues de mi pequena escena de hace un momento

-Tenemos que salir de aqui, no es seguro-dijo mi hermana completamente preocupada

-Entonces ahora si te impor...-no pude terminar ya que fui callado por una fuerte bofetada de Trina que hizo que callera al suelo, tengo que admitirlo, jamas me an golpeado pero creo que la fuerza de Trina no es ni medio normal

-CORE ESTAS BIEN!-dijo laney completamente preocupada al ver a su amado ser golpeado-Que mierda te pasa Trina?

-No no laney tiene razon, tenemos que irnos no es seguro aqui-dije seriamente y viendo a aquellas dos hermosas esmeraldas

-Ok, rapido agarren todo lo que puedan, ropa, comida, y si pueden un arma-dijo Trina con una calma y confianza nunca antes vistas

-Nosotros buscaremos la comida-dijieron los gemelos

-Laney y yo buscaremos algo para defendernos-dije con una sonrisa falsa para darle confianza a mi equipo hacerles creer que todo estaria bien aun sabiendo que nada estaria bien a partir de ahora Tardamos solo 20 minutos y ya teniamos todo lo que necesitabamos para sobrevivir... almenos por un tiempo

-AFUERA DE LA CASA RIFFIN-  
-Bien chicos el viaje sera complicado y no sabemos a donde ir, alguien tiene algo que decir antes de partir?-dijo Trina seriamente y vigilando que no venga nadie a atacarnos

-Yo tengo algo que decir, Corey yo te-no pudo terminar Laney ya que la bese

-Lo se Laney yo tambien-Dije separandome de mi segundo beso con una chica que quize-Perdon por no haberlo echo algo mas especial como con un concierto o una cancion dedicada a ti pero en las circustancias que estamos no podemos darnos ese lujo-Dije tristemente y con la cabeza baja, me sentia horrible, yo solo quize tener mis horas de felicidad diarias con la gente que amo y mirenme como termine, lleno de ceniza, con una ciudad incendiandose y varios cadaveres de los que antes eran mis vecinos

-Oigan chicos perdonen pero que es eso?- dijo Kin esforzando la vista para poder ver lo que venia

-Que demonios?-dije sin mucho animo

-ES EL JODIDO ALCALDE CON SU MALDITO TANQUE!-dijo trina asustada. Todos estavamos paralizados nadie se movia, es lo mejor no? todos cerramos los ojos y esperamos el impacto, aun sabiendo que teniamos la posibilidad de esquivarlo decidimos esperar, yo solo tome la mano de Laney y espere

-TE VERE EN EL INFIERNO MADRE JAJAJAJAJA!-grito como un demente alquel alcalde a que considere un amigo, ahora el sere la razon de mi muerte

-Que estan haciendo!-Grito euforico kon-Muevanse- dijo lanzandonos fuera del alcanze de aquel tanque, salimos ilesos, a exepcion de kon que recibio un fuerte golpe en todo su cuerpo menos en la cabeza OIgo una explosion y veo un al alcade descuertizado por aque fuerte golpe y mi antigua casa en llamas y semidestruida por tal fuerte impacto

-KON NOOOOO!-grito su hermano gemelo,seguido fue corriendo hacia el cadaver de su hermano, no lo pensamos y fuimos con el, queria darle una ultima despedida a mi mejor amigo

-Es...tuvo cerca no chicos?-dijo con con el poco oxigeno que le quedaba e irnonicamente ante tal horrible escenario se encontraba sonriendo-Estan bien?-dijo cada vez mas bajo

-Estamos bien Kon gracias- dije calmado, sabia que no hiba sobrevivir, ademas, alguien tenia que ser fuerte y por desgracia esa responsabilidad me toco a mi y solo a mi

-Kon grandisimo hijo de puta estaras bien te lo prometo-Dijo Kin tomando la mano de su hermano y llorando mas fuerte

-No Kin es hora de que me valla-dijo kon llorando-Te prometo que estare en un mejor lugar, espero volver a verlos, pero ojala que sea en un futuro muy lejano, aun tienes mucho que vivir hermano-Alzo su mano haciendo su tipica pose de rock y uniendo por ultima vez con su hermano

-Kon-dijo Laney llorando en mi hombro

-Te amo hermano, cuidate-fueron las ultimas palabras de kon, un gran amigo, un increible baterista, y el mejor hermano que todos pudimos tener

P.O.V. KIN

Realmente estaba muy triste, demaciado, pero no puedo darme el lujo de llorar ahora, e perdido a mi hermano, mi gemelo, mi mejor amigo.  
Hermano, estes donde estes porfavor dame fuerzas para seguir avanzando en lo que queda de la ciudad donde crecimos y talvez, solo talvez volver a sonreir

Fin P.O.V KIN

-Chicos, siento mucho lo de su amigo, pero ya es hora de irnos-dijo Trina...llorando?-Ok alguien tiene alguna idea de adonde ir?

-Yo se-Alze la mano como si estubiera aun en la escuela, aunque por lo que estamos viviendo podria decir que extano esos dias aburridos en la escuela publica, con esos maestros que perdieron la alegria de ensenar y otros que creen que la unica forma de salir adelante es aprendiendose de memoria un libro-Con los newmans -

Vamonos-dijo kin sin mucho animo y teniendo puesta la banda de su difunto hermano

En todo el viaje nadie dijo nada, todos nos quedamos pensando en kon, claro, siempre atentos por si alguien intenta atacarnos.  
Laney se la paso todo el viaje abrazada de mi a ella tengo una razon para disfrutar todo mi dia, auque seria mucho mas facil si nadie intentara matarnos ya que todos sabes que fuimos... o mas bien fui el responsable de la destruccion de su hogar y seguramente de la muerte sus familias

-EN EL GARAJE DE LOS NEWMANS-  
Talvez se preguntaran, por que los newmas? No eran enemigos?,claro que si, pero no se porque tengo el presentimiento de que ellos no tienen a nadie mas ya que su lado de la ciudad ya estava casi completamente en llamas, ademas, todo eso de ser enemigos a muerte fue solo un juego para nosotros, una manera de siempre tener ganas de superarce el uno al otro y demostrar quien era el mejor, claro amistosamente

-Carrie, CARRIE!-dije cada vez mas fuerte, hasta poder divisar un mechon azul sobresaliendo sobre una ventana Entramos con una llave que me dio carrie y al entrar me quede atonito por lo que vi...


	2. Hasmelo saber

Hasmelo saber

-En el garaje de los newmans-

-Carrie, CARRIE- dije cada vez mas fuerte hasta poder divisar un mechon azul sobresaliendo sobre una ventana

Entramos con una llave que me dio Carrie hace tiempo y no paso ni un segundo hasta y un cuchillo se detuvo a excasos centimetros de mi cuello, instintivamente trague seco y me aleje lentamente de aquella silueta que hace escasos minutos intento matarme.

-Espera un momento, por que no me ataca, sera que tiene tanto miedo como yo?-Pense-No pude dudar ni un momento mas haci que atace, conectando un gancho en su abdomen haciendo que se alejara para que pudiera rematarlo, lo hubiese echo si ese cuchillo no hubiese pasado peligrosamente por mi ojera

-Ja, eres bueno... pero no lo suficiente-dijo aquella silueta haciendo una sena para que sus companeros inmovilizaran a mis amigos

-Maldita oscuridad no puedo ver su rostro-Pense enojado-Vamos golpeame, tienes miedo?-Dije presumidamente para provocarle lo que funciono perfectamente Se dirigio a gran velocidad hacia a mi dandome con un *golpe superman* lo que hizo que callera al suelo por el fuerte golpe que recivi en el tabique de mi nariz, tumbado estaba a su merced, el no dudo ni un segundo y comenzo a extrangularme, con mis pocas fuerzas logre agarrar la pata de una silla rota y se lo estampe en su cabeza, aturdido aproveche y me libre de su agarre y con la respiracion normal me dispuce a atacarlo nuevamente, ya cerca de el levante mi pierna lo mas que pude y con mi tobillo logre acertarle una patada en la cabeza callendo desmayado por el impacto, por desgracia el sujeto jugaba sucio y aprovecho mi ingenuidad y con un rapido tajo me rajo la pierna

-Aah hijo de-dije ahogando mis gritos de dolor y ejerciendo precion en mi herida para calmar un poco el dolor-Estabien, ahora si me enojaste-dije completamente enojado, no queria hacerlo, pero tendre que lo mas rapido que pude hacia el e intento clavarme su cuchillo justo entre mis cejas aprovechandose de el impulso que tenia pero pude evitarlo agachandome en el momento justo y aprovechando la posicion lo tome y lo levante con mis hombros y con el impulso que llevaba logre tumbarlo al suelo con mucha fuerza, estaba indefenzo en el suelo, ya no podia hacer nada, era mi oportuniad de matarlo pero no lo hize, aun no es el momento

-Levantate invecil, no peleare con alguien indefenzo-dije seriamente y sin quitar mi pose de pelea

El sujeto se levanto pero no duro mucho ya que corri hacia el y lo golpee con la punta huesuda de mi codo en su cara y por segunda vez girando mi cuerpo hacia el lado opuesto y remate conectandole un gancho bajo a sus costados, el sujeto no pudo mas y callo, al suelo sabiendo que ese era su fin

-No debiste hacer eso- dije mientras tomaba su cuchillo y me acercaba peligrosamente a el, no podia verlo pero sabia que estaba aterrado, oia su respiracion agitada y hasta podia oir como intentaba arrastrasce pero el poco espacio no se lo permitia, tengo que admitirlo no se porque pero disfrutaba hacer esto, jamas habia peleado con alguien pero creo que el miedo a morir me dio la fuerza y me exilio de la piedad para poder luchar, no por mi vida, sino por la de mis amigos.

No pense mas y salte hacia el dirigiendo el cuchillo a su corazon pero...

-COREY PORFAVOR NO LO HAGAS-dijo Carrie con lagrimas en sus suertudo,me distraje y clave el cuchillo entre su brazo izquierdo

-P.O.V LANEY- hace unos minutos

Lo que me faltaba, vinimos a buscar a unos viejos amigos para intertar sobrevivir en grupo y nos capturan, me siento tan impotente, pero sobre todo aterrada al ver a correy pelear con un sujeto armado y el sin nada mas que sus manos  
Veia como Corey luchaba contra aquel sujeto, me sorprendi al ver lo bien que peleaba ya que siempre supe que era un pacifista pero la guerra cambia a la gente no?

(Flashback)

Estaba tranquilamente en mi casa hasta que llamaron a la puerta, baje y me encontre con algo alarmante

-Dios mio Core que te paso?-dije viendo a Corey con moretones en sus brazos y una cortada en su rostro-No espere una respuesta ya que lo vi muy malerido haci que lo lleve a mi abitacion para sanar sus heridas

-Nada, solamente me dieron una paliza-dijo sonriendo y sentandose en mi cama

-Corey como te puedes sonreir en un momento como este? Solo mirate-dije empezando a alterarme por la actitud infantil de mi mejor amigo...

-Que importa, sigo siendo atractivo no?-dijo sin sacar su confiada sonrisa

-Eres un tonto-dije llendo por un botiquin que casualmente tenia alado mio en ese momento Saque algodon, vendajes y alcohol y me dispuze a curarlo

-Auch eso duele linda-dijo con la lengua fuera como simbolo de burla hacia mi

-Jajaja pues esto te dolera mucho mas-dije lanzandome hacia el para hacerle cosquillas, por desgracia llegamos demaciado lejos y terminamos en una posicion comprometedora, muy comprometedora

-Tienes una linda sonrisa sabes- dijo haciendo que me sonrojara, jamas me a dicho algo asi antes, por que ahora?

-Ya basta core dime que te paso- dije acostandome junto a el en mi cama

-Los protegia-dijo sin verme

\- A que te refieres?-dije con cada vez mas curiosidad

-Veraz-dijo tomando mi mano- Unos tipos se burlaban de nuestra banda y querian golpearlos y ya sabes,sobrepasarce contigo, haci que hize lo unico que se me ocurrio

-Los golpeaste?-dije sin soltar su mano

-No, los deje desahogar todo su odio en mi, jamas lastimare a alguien-dijo escondiendo su cara entre mi hombro

Corey me conto hace mucho que jamas conocio a su padre, no sabe si se parece a el o algo, lo unico que sabe es que golpeaba a su madre y peor aun, abusaba de ella, cada vez que me lo decia se entristecia ya que siempre al final decia-Yo soy el fruto de ese abuso-

Me voltee y vi que corey estaba dormido, ya era tarde, haci que lo deje dormir, sumadre no regresaria hasta el mes siguiente y a su hermana no le importa que haga con sus vidas y con su mis padres no era muy distinta la cosa.

Me acomode,por un lado estaba feliz porque seria mi primera noche a solas con Corey pero por otro lado no pude dejar de pensar en lo que dijo, hubiera pensado mas pero el sueno me vencio y mis cerre mis ojos lentamente hasta quedar dormida

(Fin flashback)

Me tomo tanto tiempo entender esas palabras, ahora esta claro, Corey solo pelearia por nosotros, por mi, y lo haria hasta la muerte...

Fin P.O.V. DE LANEY

-Corey basta-dijo Carrie encendiendo la luz del garaje Me voltee a ver quien era el que me ataco y me sorprendi al ver a la persona que estuve a punto de matar sin piedad alguna

-LARRY!-dije asustado al ver a mi amigo tirado en el suelo malerido-Imbesil, por que no me dijiste que eras tu?

-Ahora que lo mensionas creo que no lo habia pensado- dijo Larry levantandoce del suelo-Konnie, Kim sueltenlos

-Amigo lo siento, casi te mato-dije abrazandolo

-Tranquilo, sabes que haria lo mismo en tu situacion-dijo devolviendome el abrazo

Alparecer Carrie estaba durmiendo y a los demas les toco hacer guardia, haci que cuando oyo los golpes se desperto, despues de sanar a Larry fueron unos pocos momentos de calma y alegria hasta que Care dijo la palabra clave... Kon

-Oigan chicos, donde esta kon-dijo Carrie con una sonrisa, lastima que desapareceria en un momento-Kon sal somos nosotros no te preocupes

-Care k-kon a muerto-dije con total tristesa

-QUE?!-dijo Carrie completamente exaltaltada

-ESTA MUERTO MALDITA ESTUPIDA, QUE NO ESCUCHASTE-dijo kin entrecortandose y desquitando toda su ira y amargura en ella

-Kon-dijimos todos al unisono, mesclando toda nuestra tristeza haciendola tan grande y notoria que parecia que podriamos tocarla y penetrarla con una aguja

-Carrie tienes sus instrumentos aun?-dije con una gran sonrisa falsa intentando ocultar mi tristeza, ya era tan comun para mi fingir alegria que ya me e vuelto un profecional

-Si por?-dijo Carrie con el animo un poco mas alto

-Necesito desahogarme...

-20 minutos despues-

Tome el microfono y me dispuce a cantar solo (Aqui va una cancion mia:3)

(Flashback)

Habia acabado mi cita y llegue a mi casa con una sonrisa tan grande que parecia que realmente crei que me daria algun tiron por sonreir tanto. estaba tan feliz que me puse a cantar un poco

Hasmelo saber-Version resumida por negruu120(les dije que pondria mis canciones:3)

Te quiero, te quiero mucho mas que ayer

desde la punta del cielo a tus pies

ya quiero que salgamos otravez

si tu sientes lo mismo... hasmelo saber

Es medio noche me despierto helado sin tu calor

mi corazon sabe que te extranaree

debo ser fuerte en unas horas te volvere a ver

y volver a sentir tu amor

(Tono de llamada)

-Hola?

-Hola

-Ah hola Care, que te pasa amor no te oyes muy bien?

-Corey lo siento no puedo-la oigo cada vez mas triste

-Que sucede- cada vez me procupo mas , mi desesperacion es inminente

-Se acabo- Oigo como empieza a llorar-lo siento

-...

(Fin del flashback)

Con una pocas lagrimas en los ojos empece

TE FALLEE!

no quiero volverte a ver

te odio y te extrano mucho mas que ayer

me as roto el corazon una ultima vez

Estoy sentado en un rincon sin ganas de salir de mi mente

veo a gente pasar viendome al borde de este gigantesco puente

siento mi corazon estallar necesito ser fuerte

quiero quitarme esta maldita mala suerte

TE FALLEE!

y tu no te preocupes ya te olvide

pero quiero volverte a ver

te extrano mucho mas que ayer

te necesito en mi vida... otravez

Eso es todo lo que necesitaba, liberar mi mente

-Core...- dije carrie llorando


	3. Me asustas

_**Ok matenme me lo merezco, se que lo prometi pero no pude publicar ayer, a cambio les traje este capitulo SUPER largo, llevo desde las 6 de la manana preparandolo pero como sea disfruten**_

_**P.D Matenme porfavor estoy super cansado D:**_

* * *

_**Me asustas**_

P.O.V Carrie-un dia antes del fin del mundo-

Desperte como todos los dias,sali de la cama, me duche y vesti para salir de mi casa pero no sin antes contemplar una foto mia y de Corey(...) juntos

Flashback

Regresaba de mi cita con corey, la ultima que tendremos.

Debo hacerlo, no tengo otra opcion-dije con animo sorprendente(...) sorprendentemente bajo

-Hola?

-Hola-no me obligen a hacer esto porfavor- pense con los ojos cerrados fuertemente

-Ah hola Care,que sucede amor no te oyes muy bien?

-Corey lo siento, no puedo

-Que sucede?- Lo escucho preocupado, demaciado

-Se acabo-dije y almomento comence a llorar-Lo siento

Colgue el telefono y me dispuce a llorar sabiendo que fui obligada a terminar con el chico mas maravilloso que encontre en mi vida y que jamas lo recuperaria,el unico que e podido contarle mi verdad y no se fue asustado por ello.  
Estaba mal, realmente mal, llore por horas y cada vez fue peor,entre mas pensaba en el, en sus locuras, su confianza, en su voz(...)  
Al dormirme despues de horas me levante y me vi al espejo,realmente parecia una zombie con mis ojos banados en un intenso color rojo por la falta de sueno, mi cabello casi arrancado por los ataques de ira e inpotencia que me daban al pensar en el que me obligo hacer eso y mi piel, mi piel fue las mas afectada ya que estaba muy palida y con marcas de mis rasgunos

-Me lo meresco-dije con la misma tristeza de ayer

Decidi darme una ducha,sabia que eso no me repararia por dentro, pero almenos por fuera,desnude y puse el agua lo mas fria posible para despertarme de una buena vez pero nisiquiera pude ya que recorde lo que me canto Corey cuando le confece mi verdad-Esa hermosa letra, la recuerdo perfectamente-dije poniendo mi cabeza en mis rodillas mientras me sentaba en el rincon de la ducha, ya sentada comenze a cantar(Aqui va otra cancion, resumida claro)

Quiero ser un superheroe-Version resumida por negruu120

Quiero ser un superheroe no me hagas dudar

ser capaz de sanar corazones con mi sonrisa y nadamas

derrotar a tus miedos y rescatarte de la soledad

pero promete que de mi lado nunca te iras

Soy capaz de soportar llamas casi tan fuertes como tu pasion

tu eres mi debilidad, tu eres mi inspiracion

lo unico que me puede derrotar es tu poca maldad

si tu te caes(...) yo caere mucho mas

YO QUIERO SER TU SUPER HEROE

pero tu me haces super mal

quiero a mi lado tenerte

y volar por toda la ciudad

Esas palabras me llegaron a los mas profundo de mi corazon, habian llegado a mi alma, escuchar esas palabras salir de el me limpiaron internamente,liberaron mi sentimiento mas oculto, mi tristeza-Maldito Corey, solo tu pudiste hacerme llorar- Dije limpiando mis lagrimas y terminando mi ducha

Fin del Flashback

-Por que lo hice?-dije estristeciendome cada vez mas- A pasado ya 11 meses desde ese dia, y aun me duele como si fuera ayer

Sali de mi casa hasta el unico lugar dondre podria decir lo que siento sin recibir burlas o critica alguna, a casa de mi mejor amigo, a casa de Lars

-En la casa de Larry-

Entre su casa con una llave que me dio, es mi mejor amigo desde hace mucho mucho tiempo,se todo de el,pero el no sabe nada de mi,se que ama a sus padres, su color favorito es el rojo carmesi, ama los sandwiches de helado, su mayor miedo es morir quemado y hasta se que aun duerme con un buho de peluche que es como una ultimo seria burla para muchos pero a mi me parece adorable, puede tener 13, puede estar pasando por *cambios* en su cuerpo como todo adolecente precoz pero para mi sigue siendo un bebe lloron, mi lindo y adorable bebe lloron.  
Dentro de la casa de su casa comenze a escuchar golpes, no como si golpearan algo duro como el semento, sino algo mas metalico, sonaba tan fuerte que podria confundirce con el sonido de dos balas chocando una en el camino de la otra,le tome poca importancia haci que subi hasta el cuarto de Larry, pero me detuve en seco cuando llegue a la puerta ya que empeze a escuchar jadeos, curiosa pegue la oreja a la puerta y me dispuse a escuchar

-Carrie-dijo entre jadeos y rechinidos de resortes juntos como una especie de melodia

Al escuchar esto me sonroje hasta mas no poder, sentia que mi cabeza hiba a estallar por la presion pero aun asi segui escuchando

-Kim,Konnie-dijo jadeando aun mas

-Espera que demonios?-dije susurrando con un tono de desepcion

-Laney-dijo respirando aire tan rapido como si su vida dependiera de ello

-Corey Raaa-Dijo gritando al final,

-Es todo-dije y me dispuce a golpear la puerta tan fuerte que mis nudillos empezaron a lastimarce-Larry, ABREME PARA QUE PUEDA ABRIRTE LA CABEZA

-Carrie que pasa me asustaste-dijo lenny mientras abria la puerta

-Quiero que me expli-pare de hablar ya que me encontre a mi mejor amigo sin camisa, al instante de ver esto me sonroje y olvide lo que estaba pasando

-Carrie? -dijo chasqueando sus dedos enfrente mio

-A que que?-dije confundida hasta que recorde por que casi estuve apunte de romper su puerta a golpes-Lars-dije calmadamente-Se que tienes 13 y tu cuerpo tiene la necesidad de hacer ya sabes, *cosas*-dije haciendo senas a lo ultimo-Pero encerio,con COREY?!- dije totalmente alterada y algo ruborizada

-De que hablas?-dijo extranado

-No te hagas el tonto y dime porque estabas jadeando y diciendo(...) mi nombre-dije sin desaparecer mi rubor

-No te entiendo, pasa-dijo senalandome la habitacion

-Arg ok- dije haciendo puchero como una nina, una pequena claro

-Esperame un momento ya vuelvo-dijo mi mejor amigo muy seriamente

Algo le pasaba a Larry y necesitaba saberlo, llegaba tarde, agitado y exsausto a las practicas, tanto que siempre se dormia en mi sofa al terminar, ademas se habia vuelto mas pesado, tanto que ahora necesito que Konnie lo lleve a mi cama para que pueda dormir bien-Pense mientras lo esperaba, llego con las manos bendadas junto con dos cuchillos y se acercaba con la cabeza baja hacia asustada mi mejor amigo esta acercandose a mi con esos cuchillos y no parece querer detenerce, el miedo me paralizo, nisiquiera respiraba, a los pocos centimentros cubri mi cabeza y cerre mis ojos fuertemente gritando-NO LARS PORFAVOR NO QUISE MOLESTARTE, NO ME HAGAS DANO!

-Carrie estas bien, que te sucede?-dijo guardando sus armas en sus bolsillos y tomandome de los hombros.

Aun asustada lo aparte-NO SUELTAME-dije entre lagrimas-No me hagas dano, no tu porfavor.

De repente Lenny me abrazo y poco a poco mi miedo se fue desvaneciendo ya que en ese preciso momento estaba teniendo mi primer abrazo con Lenny  
Lo se, lo se, parece mentira no?.Que mejor amiga no habraza a su mejor amigo cada vez que tenia miedo de hacerlo, tenia miedo a su rechazo, tenia miedo a que rechazara un simple abrazo mio porque sin querer le e dado la mayor responsbilidad de su vida,cuidar la mia, siempre que arriesgaba mi vida sabia que que estaria bien ya que el me cuidaria siempre, jamas me perderia de vista y nunca en la vida dejaria que alguien me hiciera dano aunque diera su vida por patetica no?  
Rodee mis brazos en su cintura y me acerque mas a el, apestaba pero no me importaba, nada me arruinara este momento.  
Despues de unos rapidos 3 minutos me solto y dijo que me apartara, le hice caso y lo hize, al voltearme vi como levantaba un pesado saco con un gran resorte debajo y lo puso alado de una foto en la que estabas todos juntos,yo, el, Kim, Konnie,Core,Lens,Kin, Kon y otra en donde estavamos nosotros dos juntos chocando los punos

-Mi mente esta sucia...-dije repensando todo lo que paso por mi cabeza antes

-Dijiste algo Care?-me pregunto

-No no nada jeje-dije rascandome el brazo con pena

-Carrie quedate, creo que querras ver esto-dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza que me recordaba a alguien que no queria recordar

Cerro los ojos, se concentro y empezo a flexionar sus musculos, los pocos y excasos que tenia, pero los flexionaba con mucha fuerza, era tanto su esfuerzo que empezo a sudar y su respiracion comenzaba a acelerarce, unos segundos despues comenzo a decir nuestros nombres, dijo todos y cada uno de ellos hasta que paro en Corey denuevo y grito con la misma intencidad que antes

-GRAAAA-grito increiblemente fuerte sacando sus cuchillos rapidamente de sus bolsillos e hizo unos trucos con ellos, como si estuviera burlandose de lanzo uno debilmente hacia arriba, lo suficiente como para que pasara por encima de su cabeza, giro rapidamente y lo tomo rapidamente cuando estaba a la altura de sus hombros y giro agilmente con el cuchillo en mano y apunalo el saco con fuerza, no estoy segura pero creo que si fuera una persona real ya estaria muerta ya que lo clavo y saco rapidamente en donde deberia estar el pequeno espacio entre las cejas,despues de eso comenzo a chocar esas cuchillos una y otra vez hasta clavarcelos donde deberian estar sus hombros, por ultimo comenzo a golpearlo con brutalidad y mas de 10 minutos hasta que se canso y cayo arrodillado al suelo con la respiracion agitada.

-Como estube?-dijo respirando un poco mejor

-Lars eso fue(...)INCREIBLE, desde cuando sabes hacer todo eso?-dije con gran asombro y animo

-Desde que Corey fue golpeado recuerdas?-dijo con cierta pena en su voz-Desde entonces me e dedicado a aprender una manera de protegerte a ti

-A mi?-dije tratando de contener mi emocion

-Si,tu eres la mas compulsiva de todas-dijo con cierto todo molesto en su voz, cosa que de sobra note

-Oh entiendo-dije con agachando mi cabeza lentamente hasta que recorde algo-Lars te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si dime?-dijo sin mucho interes, mientra sacaba los cuchillos del saco

-Por que hisiste todo eso antes de masacrar a esa cosa-dije senalando esa saco desgarrado y con ligeras manchas de sangre

-Veras, para hacer lo que yo hago necesito *inspirarme* de alguna manera, y que mejor manera que imaginar que estan en peligro y que solo yo puedo salvarlos-dijo sacandose sus vendajes

-Y por que siempre mensionas a Corey al final-dije esperando una respuesta que revelara todo,por que Corey sera tan especial para el?

-El es mi companero-dijo con orgullo-Sabes?,creo que lo entenderas mejor si te pones esto- dijo sacando un boluminoso casco con aspecto futurista de su closet

-Que es esto?-dije con curiosidad mientras inspeccionaba el casco de cabo a rabo

-Es algo asi como un casco que te dejara ver lo que hay en mi mente-dijo explicandome lentamente

-Kim verdad?-dije soltando una pequena carcajada

-Sip

-Esa loca-dije poniendome el casco pero antes de eso Larry me detubo diciendo

-Oye, estas segura que quieres hacer esto, no recibiras dano pero talvez te perturbe-dijo con cara preocupada

-Estare bien-dije dandole un pequeno e inocente beso en la megilla, el primero, el primero siempre sera especial

-Bien, confio en ti-dijo viendome directamente a los ojos

Diciendo esto me recosto y me puso el casco, comenzo a concentrarce y entre.  
Estaba toda la ciudad en llamas, hasta ahi estaba horrorizada por lo que veia hasta que voltee y vi a mis amigos, todos muertos, no pude soportarlo y comenze a lagrimar pero no llore ya que me decia varias veces-Esto no es real, esto no es real-Hasta calmarme, espera, donde estoy yo-Pense-Larry siempre siempre me nombraba primero donde estara mi (traga seco) cuerpo-dije nerviosa

Decidi volver a donde estaban lo que quedaba de mis amigos para ver si hay algun cambio, y ahi lo encontre, me encontre con larry y corey luchando como me imagine, solo que algo no andaba bien, Corey se veia asustado, mas bien aterrado de Lenny, y el tenia una mirada tan fria que podria congelar al mismo sol

Entonces sucedio lo inesperado, Corey empezo a mirar a mis amigos con tristesa hasta que se encontro a alguien con vida debajo de una roca

-Quien es esa?-dije acercandome a donde estaba Corey-Mierda...-dije casi susurrandole al oido

Era yo, y no estaba asustada de Corey, mas bien parecia alegrarme de verlo, pero todo cambio cuando vi a Lenny, me veia aterrada.

-Ponte Detrás de mí-dijoseriamente Corey-Laney, Kin, Kon, Kim, Konnie, Care-dijo tomando mi mano-Perdonenme, no fui lo suficientemente de decir esto Corey comenzó una concentrarce, sus musculos crecian de una manera demencial a cada rocas comenzaron un saltar cada vez mas alto con cada fuerte latido de su corazon, sea lo que sea que le pasara le dolia y mucho, ya que podía ver la expresión de dolor en su rostro acompanadas de lágrimas, cuando supuestamente llego a su limite comenzo a gritar como fiera

-GRRAAAAAAA-grito abriendo sus ojos que ya no eran cafes, sino color azul relampago.

Lenny no se quedo atras, comenzo a reirce como un loco y empezo a esforzarce igual que Corey, su cuerpo comenzaba a vibrar, no parecia volverce mas fuerte pero si crecieron un poco sus musculos hasta llegar tambien a su limite

-JAJAJAJAJA-rio abriendo sus ojos revelando que ya no eran verdes sino rojo carmesi

Corey comenzo a correr muy rapido hacia el, Lenny por su parte le tomo solo dos segundos en llegar hacia el,sin tener senal de estar cansado le sonrio a su presa,yo en cambio estaba atonita por lo rapido que se habia vuelto, mas porque la distancia entre ellos no era corta, eran minimo unos 500 metros y el los recorrio en dos jodidos segundos.

Corey comenzo a lanzar golpes perfectamente cordinados hacia Lenny-Aun por sus musculos sigue siendo flexible-pense-Corey no parecia cansarce, pero Lenny tampoco ya que le seguia el ritmo con parando y dando golpes a Corey hasta un punto en el que parecia que Lenny se aburrio y desaparecio enfrente de nosotros.  
Corey no parecia nervioso, mas bien estaba concentrado hasta que llego un punto que solo cerro sus ojos, se cruzo de brazos y solo un segundo y Lenny aparecio en la parte izquierda de Corey intentando clavarle su daga en el hombro pero no pudo ya que Corey lo tomo y lo lanzo por lo menos 20 metros en el aire, Corey salto la misma distancia y comenzo a golpearlo rapidamente en el aire, acertando cada golpe, cerca del suelo levanto su pierna hasta su cabeza y lo golpeo con el tobillo llevandolo al suelo a gran velocidad formando un gran crater por el impacto.

Corey comenzo a golpearlo en la cara muy rapido una y otra vez diciendo-Ya no vuelvas-sacando toda su ira en cada uno de sus golpes

Cuando creyo que estaba muerto paro y para mi desfortunio comenzo lo aterrador, Lenny de repente desaparecio del gran crater y aparecio detras de Corey susurrandole al oido-Yo nunca me ire-

-Como es que sigue caminando despues de todo lo que le hizo Corey?-dije asustada, esto es demaciado para mi, debi de hacerle caso a Lars desde un principio

Lenny camino tranquilamente al cuerpo de Laney y saco dos dagas, estas eran distintas,eran muy largas y estaban banadas en plata con un escritura rara en rapidamente hacia Corey, mucho mas rapido que antes

Lenny un segunto antes de llegar a Corey aparecio detras de el clavandocelos por detras de los hombros, atravezandolos completamente por el largo de esa daga, vi como se puso en su oido y empezo a decirle unas palabras en un idioma extrano y al fin de ellos Corey dejo de luchar y Lenny solo reia al verlo quieto con una cara de dejo de reir comenzo a golpear a Corey tan rapido que literalmente estaba haciendo polvo sus musculos, oi como quebro cada una de sus costillas, veia como la sangre salia de su boca,vi como caia al suelo cuando rompio sus de un tiempo se aburrio de nuevo dijo otras palabras extranas y Corey reacciono gritando al instante por el dolor de su cuerpo

Lenny alparecer era adicto al dolor, no al que se hace uno mismo, sino al que le puede causar a los demas y le gustaba mas ver como se quebraba la mente de su victima al descubrir que no logro hacer nada despues de todo

-Ya es suficiente, despierta Lenny, SACAME DE AQUI!- dije ahora si llorando por tal horrible escena mientras Lenny se acercaba lentamente a mi

-Care, perdoname-dijo Corey mientras poco sus ojos empezaban a descolorarce hasta que se tornaron grises significando la muerte para Corey.

-NOO-grito mi otra yo-Primero te perdi a ti Lars, ahora a Corey

-Comienza a llorar mi otro yo-

-Por que me hases esto(...)Por que?

Lenny me tomo de los brazos,me veia asustada, trataba de liberarme pero no pude, deje de forzejear por el cansancio y Lenny me abrazo, primero suavemente diciendo

-Como nuestra primera vez, recuerdas?-Al terminar eso me abrazo con mas fuerza vibrando tan fuerte como en su transformacion, sea lo que sea que me estaba haciendo me hacia sufrir hasta que llego un punto que deje de gritar, habia muerto y Lenny comenzo a reirce y volteo a verme a mi a la verdadera y dijo

-Tu sigues Carrie, cuidate mucho

-NOO- grite asustada y despertando en el cuarto de Larry

-Care-Lo siento, no se que paso-dijo completamente preocupado ya que el la llevo ahi, el juro protegerla y mira como acabo, asecinandola y disfrutando el echo de verla muerta, disfrutando hacerla sufrir hasta el punto de perder la cordura, la esperanza, las ganas de vivir y haciendola pensar que el infierno seria un lugar mucho mejor que ese y todo el solo

-Estoy asustada-dije con la respiacion agitada

-De que?-pregunto larry sin quitar su preocupacion

-De ti lars

-Me empieza a faltar el aire-

-Tu me asustas-dije desmayandome y segundos despues hubo una gran explosion

-Mierda, no se que fue eso pero no debe de ser bueno-dijo Larry mientras levantaba a Carrie y la llevaba en sus brazos hasta su casa.

Justo cuando cerro la puerta comienza a sonar el telefono de Larry,como no constesto le llego un mensaje de Kim que dicia

-Lenny a pasado algo malo, hagas lo que hagas NO SALGAS DE TU CASA

* * *

_**Quien obligo a Carrie a terminar con Corey?**_

_**Cual sera el secreto de Carrie y que solo Corey sabe?**_

_**A que se referira Larry cuando dijo que Corey es su companero?**_

_**Que es ese extranon poder que tienen Corey y Larry?**_

_**Y por que kim le dijo Lenny que no saliera de su casa?**_

_**Estas y otras preguntas seran respondidas en el proximo capitulo de *La destruccion de peaceville y el fin de grojband***_

_**Mensajini del autor .3.**_

_**Como muchos se habran dado cuenta y si no les digo ahora, cada vez que subo un capitulo tiene varios errores e incoerencias que no me di cuenta en un principio que estaban,pero no se preocupen ya que siempre los corregire lo mas rapido posible.**_

_**Sin mas que decir, adios chicos**_


	4. Quien es el?

_**Nuevo capitulo amigos, no hay ninguna razon en especial por la que no haya publicado nada, simplemente no tenia inspiracion, como sea al fic**_

* * *

_**Quien demonios es ese?**_

_Eso es todo lo que necesitaba, liberar mi solo me falta liberar mi cuerpo de estas ataduras que me contienen pero a la vez me mantienen vivo _

_-Core-dijo carrie comenzando a hacer los simientos de lo que podria ser un mar de lagrimas _

_-Care que pasa, por que lloras asi de repente-dijo Lenny preocupandose por no se si es porque es su responsabilidad o talvez en el fondo de el me necesita a su lado, poco a poco lo quiera o no me estoy obcesionando mas con el _

_-Nada Lenny quiero estar sola si?_

_-Estabien, te dejare sola(pero solo por esta vez)-respondio iritado Lenny_

Las actividades, o mejor dicho nuevas actividades fueron las mismas,recolectar viveres,agua y evitar ser asecinados, ya saben lo normal

-Bien chicos ya tenemos todo-dijo kin

-Que bueno, lo mejor de todo es que no nos han encontrado-dijo sumamente confiado Lenny hasta que por ironias en la vida comienzan a escuchar golpes en la puerta del garaje

-TENIA QUE HABLAR LA NINIA NO?-dije enojado por el confiado comentario de mi amigo

-HABRAN ESA PUERTA SABEMOS QUE ESTAN DENTRO-dijieron varias personas al mismo tiempo

-Si escuche bien no es solo uno, debe haber como minimo 10 personas ahi fuera, tenemos como minimo-decia kim pero no pudo terminar ya que la puerta del garaje estaba a punto de ser abrierta

-Mierda, no podemos perder tiempo, escondanse en el cuarto de Carrie-dije apuntando a su cuarto que estaba subiendo las escaleras-Lars y yo nos encargaremos de todo, ENTENDIDO!?

-Si senor- dijieron los demas al unisono y subieron al cuarto de Care que porsupuesto cerraron con llave -Grasiocitos-dije con una media sonrisa ya que almenos se que todo esta situacion no los a cambiado

-Bien hermano listo?

-Listo- dijo Lenny seguro de si mismo

-Siempre fuertes?-dije poniendo mis nudillos cerca suyo

-Por siempre-dijo Lenny chocando los nudillos con su companero

Despues de eso me escondi detras de la bateria y Lars estaba del lado izquierdo de su maquina de pinball, nos dispucimos a esperar, y por suerte no fue mucho tiempo ya que minutos despues el candado de la puerta fue roto y comenzaron a entrar aquellos sujetos con la piel semiquemada y manchados de negro por la ceniza que cae como lluvia ahi fuera.  
Estaban armados con armas de fuego para cazar haci que teniamos que tener paciensia,comenzaron a subir las escaleras no teniamos tiempo que perder haci que salimos de nuestro escondites, el espacio era muy poco haci que no podiamos ser sigilosos, cuando Larry y yo nos juntamos por breves momento improvisamos un plan sencillo

-Bien, tomaremos a los dos que esten de ultimo y los extrangularemos, cuando ya no se muevan tomaremos sus armas y les dispararemos a los demas entendido?-le dije de una manera tan rapida que dudo que Larry pudiera escuchar todo el solo asintio con la cabeza haci que doy por echo que capto, espero...

Comenzamos a subir las escaleras y nos encontramos con dos sujetos que por suerte estaban bastante alejados de los demas, los extrangulamos hasta que se desmayaron, fue bastante dificil ya que eran mas fuertes que nosotros y nos aranaban la cara intentando liberarse.

Tomamos sus escopeta recortada con un solo tiro, un rifle de caza con 10 balas, y un rifle de asalto con un cartucho completo.

-(Espero que con esto sea suficiente)-pense mientras tomaba cobertura junto a la esquina del bano y Lars en la punta del tocador.

**-Le empiezo a hacer senas a Larry con las manos, 3 2 1 vamos-**

Salimos de la cobertura y disparamos, ninguno sobrevivio pero desgraciadamente fui herido en el brazo derecho, y sin el ya no puedo pelear con naturalidad

-Haber esto duele-dijo Lenny poniendo su mano en mi herida

-AUCH claro que si,como no me va a doler-dije enojado por la accion de mi companero

-Lo se, solo queria vengarme por lo que paso hace rato-dijo Lenny con una sonrisa victoriosa

-Imbesil

P.O.V de laney -Hace unos minutos atras-

Nos metimos al cuarto de Carrie y esperamos a que los chicos se *encargaran* de los estoy preocupada, ni siquiera asustada.E visto como pelean esos dos, se que uno ya es bastante peligroso, no me quiero imaginar como trabajaran juntos.  
Al cabo de unos minutos mi confianza se esfumo, comenze a escuchar disparos y seguido un grito de dolor de Corey acompanado de las palabras de preocupacion de Larry.  
Despues de eso no escuche nada y me comenze a asustar cuando vi como la perrilla de la puerta se movia, estabamos todos abrazados rogandole a los dioses que fueran nuestros amigos y no eso sujetos que tanto odio nos tienen

Fin del P.O.V de laney

Tome la perilla y lo primero que vi me alegro, veia a todos mis amigos abrazados temblando como ninos pequenos que vieron un fantasma, pero estaban todos juntos que es lo que cuenta no?

-Hombree, a que se debe tanto amor?

-dije sin quitar mi sonrisa y poniendo mi mano en mi brazo lastimado

-Core, que bien que estes bien-dijo laney abrazandome

-Lenny, me preo... digo nos procupaste mucho-dijo carrie casi asfixiando a larry por el abrazo que le daba

-Tranquilas, estamos bien- dijo Corey frotando dulcemente la cabeza de su pequena, muy pequena Laney

-Bueno, no estamos del todo bien-dijo Lenny apuntando la herida de bala de su companero-La bala traspazo su brazo haci que no habra problema, solo necesitamos vendarla

-Oigan chicos esto no es bueno-dijo Trina preocupada mostrandonos las ventana que estaba repleta de cientos, talvez miles de personas armadas con un solo proposito, encontrarnos y desaparecernos de este mundo

-Mierda, tiene razon vamonos de aqui, apresurate hermana-dije rapidamente.-Espera un momento, LE DIJE HERMANA A TRINA?, le dije hermana a la que siempre intento con todo su ser destruir mi sueno...Pues saben que, si, lo hice y no me arrepiento de ello

Bajamos a la parte inferion de la casa y no sabiamos que hacer hasta que se me ocurrio una idea, solo espero que esta termine de buena manera y no se lleve vidas humanas con ella.

-Oigan, ya se que hacer-dije alegremente-Vamonos por aqui- dije senalando la tapa de la alcantarilla -No tenemos nada que perder vamos-dijo Konnie y nos pusimos a bajar las escaleras hacia la desconocida y repugnante alcantarilla

-Asco, asco , asco-dijo cada vez mas agudo mi hermana, y no la culpo, como si fuera muy agradable estar metidos no todo era malo, no tienen ni idea de las cosas que nos encontramos por el camino

-Oh miren una moneda-dije recogiendo una moneda de-UN CENTAVO, ENSERIO agh ni para que me molesto, o por dios un muneco de jake el perro es tan lindo-dije con el tono de voz y entusiamo de un nino al que recientemente le an comprado un muneco nuevo

-Ya Corey madura-dijo Kin

Kin no lo demostraba pero era mas que obvio que estaba mal por la perdida de su hermano.Y no solo el, sino todos, solo que nosotros jamas sabremos que es perder a alguien con el que as crecido, jugado y llorado juntos desde el principio de sus tiempos en este mundo, o en lo que sobra de el.  
El camino era demaciado largo, pero por lo menos llegariamos a la casa de Corey que esta al otro lado de la ciudad

-Agh esto es demaciado aburrido, por que no pasa nada interesante?-dijo Lenny fastidiado

-RAAAAAAAAWW Escuchamos un rigido muy familiar y aceleramos la velocidad

-Ok Lenny has eso una vez mas y juro que te mato-dije apunto de golpear a Lenny

Corrimos a toda velocidad tratando de alejarnos de lo que sea que haya ocasionado ese rugido, pero para colmo los bandidos nos siguieron y empezaron a tocar los talones.  
Nos empezaron a disparar, si no fuera por la distancia nos hubieran dado hace mucho, pero no todo era suerte para nosotros ya que aparecio esa gran criatura verde que hace tiempo dormimos, pero estavez se veia diferente, rabiosa, con los ojos rojos, y las garras casi tan largas como una lanza afilada, sea lo que sea que le haya pasado que importa, solo me importa salir de aqui y no podiamos parar de correr.  
Estabamos a 20 metros de distancia del monstruo y casi por instinto todos nos deslizamos por debajo de las piernas de la no haberlo planeado salio bastante bien.  
A tan solo 100 metros de la salida gire mi cabeza y pude ver a todos esos sujetos siendo deborados por esa cosa que a estas alturas parecia ser desesperadamente hasta que llego mi turno para salir, estaba en el ultimo escalon y una criatura verde, biscosa y con la piel gangrenada tomo la pierna con la intencion de un intento desesperado la golpee con todas mis fuerzas pero no funcionaba, pense que era mi fin hasta que Laney me paso la escopeta recortada, la puse justo en su cabeza y dispare la unica bala que nos quedaba de nuestro armamento, pero gracias a ella me libre de eso dandome el tiempo suficiente para ver como todos y cada uno de los miles de bandidos se transformaban en la cosa que intento sali a la superficie lo mas rapido que pude y puse la tapa en su lo dira, la suerte aun nos sonrie, esas cosas no sabian subir escaleras, aliviado por saberlo me heche al suelo agotado por toda la accion no duro mas de 10 minutos nuestro descanzo ya que decidimos irnos en el auto de trina hacia el lado norte de la ciudad a buscar un lugar seguro.  
Durante todo el viaje dormimos, como eramos 8 personas estabamos apretados,yo estaba alfrente con Laney encima mio, Carrie en Lenny y Konnie tenia encima Kim y a Kin encima aprovechando su delgada condicion Laney estaba sentada en mis piernas con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho

-(Si que se ve hermosa cuando duerme)- pense hasta que Trina me hablo

-Si que tardaste mucho no hermanito?- me dijo Trina con esa sonriza que no habia sido vista desde Katrinna desaparecio

-Lo se, y mira en que momento paso-dije cansado a Trina

-Lo importante es que estamos juntos si?-dijo Trina tomando mi mano

-Lo se, gracias- le respondi apretando carinosamente su mano para despues dormirme por el cansancio Comenze a sonar con Laney, ella y yo estabamos acostados en la pradera y siendo banados por los pocos rayos de sol que voltee y la vi, tan fragil como el petalo de una rosa pero tan fuerte y valiente como toda una levante y comenze a caminar, no se porque pero senti como Laney se asustaba por verme alejarme de ella. Simplemente queria saber que hacia ahi, hasta que todo se revelo cuando una voz me susurro al oido -Mira en tu bolsillo...  
Rapidamente lo cheque y me encontre con un anillo de compromiso completamente dorado y junto a una hermosa esmeralda del mismo color que sus ojos.

-Ahora se porque estoy aqui-dije sonriente y llendo hacia ella-Laney amor te tengo una sorpresa

-Que es?-dijo laney curiosa -Acercate y veras-le dije y ella comenzo a acercarce-Mas cerca

Cuando se acerco lo suficiente la bese con todas mis fuerzas, era un momento tan placentero para ambos que hasta si me hubiesen convertido en estatua en eso momento me hubiese alegrado ya que ese beso duraria por mi desgracia no sucedio ya que la necesidad mas basica de la vida nos reclamo y tuvimos la necesidad de respirar

-Te amo Laney, quieres casarte conmigo?-dije arrodillandome junto alfrente de ella

-Si Corey, quiero ser tu esposa para toda la vida-dijo Laney llorando de la alegria y saltando encima mio para besarme una vez mas Ojala hubiese durado mas pero un sacundon del auto me desperto

-Ahh que pasa?-dije aun con sueno

-Ya no hay gasolina, pero con suerte llegamos-dijo trina checando la gasolina-Ya despierten todos

-Ahh duermanse es bien temprano, ni los malditos pajaron se an despertado-dijo Lenny adormilado

Despues de unos cuantos golpees de parte de Corey hacia Lenny seguimos caminado hasta una tienda de ropa, estabamos artos de ir vestidos siempre de la misma manera haci que nos dispucimos a tomar ropa nueva

Corey salio con una camiza de manga larga con los brazos de color rojo y el torzo de color blanco, unos jeans ajustados al muslo azules y unos botines deportivos negros, junto a un coyar playero y sin su gorro

Lenny salio con una camisa gris con rayas negras, vaqueros ajustados negros y tennis blancos y aprovechando se hizo una pequena perforacion en la oreja izquiera

Carrie salio con una blusa de tirantes azul claro, unos shorts rasgados, votas negras y sin su gorro

Laney salio con una blusa morada sencilla, jeans ajustados azul oscuro y tennis deportivos negros junto a su pelo suelo

Kim salio con la misma falda y zapatos solo que la blusa ya no era blanca, sino color rojo

Konnie salio con una blusa amarilla larga, shorts de mezclilla y tennis negros Kin salio con una con unos shorts negros con la banda de kon atada al tobillo, un sueter delgado blanco y tennis negros junto a una perforacion en el oido izquierdo

Y Trina salio con el cabello suelto, sin braquets, una chaqueta de cuero cafe con una blusa de tirantes blanca vaqueroz ajustados azul oscuro y tennis negros con detalles negros

Despues de cambiarnos nos instalamos en una casa gigantesca que estaba alado de un gimnacio.

-Creo que esta era la casa del alcalde-dije mientras entrabamos

-Wow si que son muchas fotos de su madre-dijo laney apuntado a la cantidad estupida de retratos de la madre del alcalde mellow

-Ya, que importa, aqui estaremos seguros-dijo Carrie

Despues de acomodar todo, vendar mi herida y que Trina se fuera al tejado a ser guardia por si alguien intentaba atacarnos oimos que nos hablo por el wokie-tokie que le di

-Hola, hola, me escuchas cambio

-Si trina fuerte y claro cambio

-Necesito que alguien salga, estoy viendo que alguien se acerca cambio

-Vale, yo saldre cambio  
Veia a lo lejos una figura acercarce, se veia debil ya que venia muy despacion y ademas cargaba algo atado a un palo, no se que es,se acerco lo suficientey vi que era un chico de unos 15, moreno, alto y fornido que vestia con una camiza cisada azul, jeans de mesclilla rasgados y cargaba una pequena mochila

-Corey cuidado no sabemos lo que puede guardar en la mochila cambio

-Entiendo hermana cambio Me acerque lentamente hacia el hasta que...


	5. Entonces de ahi es donde viene?

_**Ya saben, chiquito pero picoso xD**_

* * *

P.O.V Carrie-Hace 1 anio-

Hola, soy Carrie Beff y este es mi lo que me importa esta aqui,mis suenos, mis pesadillas y como normalmente se acostumbra mis mas oscuros secretos creanlo o no todos esos secretos afectan a todo el mundo.Y cuando digo a todo me refiero a las unicas personas que lo habitan y me importan,ya saben Larry, Kim etc.

_**-Jueves 16 de agosto 2014-**_

Hoy cumplo 14 anios, mi fiesta fue increible, vinieron Kim,Konnie, una lastima pero Corey y los demas llegaron tarde porque tuvieron que venir con cautela para evitar causar polemica sobre que hariamos en mi casa a las 10:00 me comento Lenny que queria intentar ponerce un arete en la oreja estuve deacuerdo con su idea, lastima que Konnie casi lo mata al oirlo decir eso pero la verdad dudo que ese chiquillo lo haga es muy miedoso XD

_**-Lunes 25 de noviembre 2014-**_

Pronto sera navidad yei:D y adivinen que, grojband (y Trina 7.7)y nosotros iremos a esquiar por navidad y nos la pasaremos en una cabana y por si es poco podremos ir como amigos ya que nadie mas conoce la montana a donde iremos nosotros, espero con ansias que sea ya 20 de diciembre

**_-Viernes 20 de diciembre 2014-_**

Ya llegamos a la cabana que emocion, aproveche que todos se durmieron para escribir debajo de mis sabanas.  
Deberian haber visto la cara que puso Laney cuando vio que Corey dormia sin camisa, por un momento crei ahogarme por la cantidad de baba que se le salia al verlo.Y lenny, pues el duerme con un boxer de ositos y una camisa larga, se vei tan tierno con su buho de peluche que no pude evitar besarlo en la frente cuando se iremos a esquiar deseenme suerte.

**_-Sabado 21 de diciembre 2014-_**

Empezamos bien el dia, nos levantamos temprano para aprovechar nuestro dia al unos panquekes llenos de miel y mermelada, lo mejor fue cuando Corey grito como ninia asustada al ver un raton y por el grito Laney escupio su cafe en la boca que Kon que estaba abierta por la risa, nunca lo olvidare jajajaja 3:00 pm Definitivamente el invento mas estupido de Kim y inventaron?Pues creo que el nombre lo explica llamaron:  
Los Super Ultra Arcade Remix Hiper Edition Ex Plus Snowbords HD...  
Creo que con eso ya se dan la idea de como terminaron esos dos

_** 9:00 pm **_

Llegamos exaustos y algo quemados por el invento de ya saben quien y lo primero que hicimos fue remojarnos en el Jacuzzi que habia en la lujosa cabana(que no fue muy barata que digamos)  
Me puse mi bikini azul de dos la primera vez que lo uso pero quiero verme bien para ya saben...  
Ellos no se quedaron atras ya que se pusieron shorts bastante cortos .-.  
Estabamos de vacaciones sin padres asi que hicimos lo primero que se nos ocurrio...alocarnos, y como por arte de magia trina y mina sacaron unas cervezaspara ellas de sus mochilas, y claro, que fue lo primero que hicimos todos el ver eso?Pues si no adivinaron preguntamos si podriamos probar una, mina acepto darnos SOLO UNA por la ocacion(amo a mi hermana)sabia horrible pero que mas da la tome toda sin desperdiciar nada pero fue suficiente para hacer que me de sueno y dormirme al poco rato

_**-Domigo 22 de diciembre 2014-**_

Ahh jamas vuelvo a beber me duele mi cabeza TwT

_**-Miercoles 25 de diciembre 2014-**_

_**1:00 am** _

No me lo puedo creer, me levante a tomar algo de agua y vi a Trina y a Mina... besandose, no se que enojo con ella por no decirmelo o me alegro por su felicidad. Sea lo que sea no la volvere a ver igual

_**10:00 pm **_

Espere a que todos se durmieran y me dispuce a platicar con mi hermana sobre su pequeno *momento de divercion* conTrina, primero intento convencerme de que fue solo mi imaginacion pero fui incistente y al final saco la dijo que ella no era mala, almenos no con ella

-Ella es la mejor NOVIA que e tenido-Esas palabras nunca saldran de mi mente

Del odio al amor hay solo un paso no?

_**-Viernes 27 de diciembre 2014-**_

Estamos devuelta en Peaceville, y llegamos para volver a la *rivalidad* que tenemos con mis bajamos del auto me despedi de ellos besandolos en sus mejillas y terminando con un gran abrazo juntos.  
Espero que volvamos a vivir algo asi amo

_**-Viernes 25 de febrero** __**2015-**_

Qué estúpida fui,tan estúpida

_**Flashback ese mismo dia mas temprano **_

Llegaba a la escuela y fue lo mismo de siempre, llegaron los fans de grojband y me comenzaron a gritar-TU BANDA NO SIRVE, DEJA DE INTENTARLO GROJBAND ES LO MEJOR,DEJA DE COPIARLE EL ASPECTO A COREY!-  
Normalmente no me hubiese afectado pero hoy fue diferente, ayer me pelee con Corey y le dije cosas que no queria, cosas que no solo lo hirieron a mi, sino a mi tambien.

-Supongo que me lo meresco no?-dije susurrando mientras caminaba y oia todos esos insultos a mi alrededor

-Que fue lo que dijiste estupida-dijo un chico mas alto que yo, se veia amenazante

-...

-Asi que no respondes eh?.Creo que esto hara que aflojes la boca-dijo tomando mi gorro

-NOO SUELTALO-dije saltando mientras intentaba alcanzar mi gorro

-Jajaja no lo creo

_**-Comienzan a rodearme muchos de ellos-**_

-Q-que van a hacerme-dije asustada

-Nada que no merescas-dijo y al instante me comenzaron a empujar entre ellos, me jalaban mi pelo y me aranaban, no pude mas y comenza a gritar desesperadamente por ayuda, cosa que nunca llego.

-Dejen ese gorro me lo regalo...-no termine de hablar ya que estaba a punto de decir algo que no debia

-QUIEN TE LO REGALO!, dime-dijo aquel chico tomandome fuertemente del brazo

-Sueltame-dije tratando de liberarme, gracias a dios pude.

No tuve mas opcion y ui lo mas rapido que pude a mi casa, sin mi mas preciado objeto regalado por la persona mas preciada en mi vida y ahora esta en las manos de ese sujeto

_**Fin del flashback **_

Perfecto, otro dia de mierda...

-Sabado 26 de febrero 2015-

Lenny, es lo unico que puedo pensar ahora, YO CARRIE BEFF ESTOY ENAMORADA DE LENNY NEPP. Por que?, porque hoy llego a las 3:00 am con mi gorro en sus manos, estaba cansada y triste pero al verlo sonreir con mi gorro en sus manos todo se volvio cosa del pasado, es una lastima que no pueda abrazarlo...

_**P.O.V de Lenny hace unas horas**_

Vi a Carrie salir corriendo de la escuela, no pude detenerla haci que me puse a investigar lo que le facil ya que vi a un sujeto con el gorro de Carrie en su solo le da el gorro a dos personas, a mi y a Corey cuando se ven y fingen ser el otro,sea cual sea la razon por la que tiene ese gorro no debe ser bueno.  
En la ultima hora a ese tipo le toco educacion fisica conmigo, espere a que se fueran todos y que el se metiera a las duchas, espere un poco mas hasta que se vistio y acerque lentamente hacia su espalda.

-Buu-dije en su oido para asustarlo, cosa que funciono

-AHH-grito asustado-Ah eres tu Lenny que quieres?-dijo inflando su pecho desafiante

-Quiero que me des el gorro de Carrie-dije acercandome a el

-Y que si no quiero dartelo-dijo confiado

-Pueees-dije tomando un bate de beisbol-Digamos que no quiero tener que estampar esto un tu puta cabeza

-Ja, no tienes las agallas Neep

-A no?-dije sarcasticamente-Pues espero que puedas arrastrarte hasta tu casa

-Por que lo-no lo deje terminar ya que lo golpee con toda la fuerza que tenia en su pierna izquierda-AGG, aun asi no te dare nada estupido-dijo escupiendome en mi rostro -

_**-Me limpio la cara-**_

-Me parece bien, detodos modos queria hacer esto-dije golpeando su otra pierna tan fuerte que el bat se razgo

-AAAAAHH-grito de dolor-Ok, ok toma-dijo dandome el gorro de Carrie

-Bien, otra cosa, si dices algo...-dije apuntando a la cabeza del sujeto con el bat

-NO, LENNY POR FAVOR NO-dijo cubriendoce la cara

**_-Estampo el bate alado de su cabeza con la fuerza suficiente para que se parta en dos-_**

-Te mato-dije terminando la frase mientras soltaba el resto del bat, deje la puerta abierta y me diriji a la casa de Carrie

_**Fin del POV del Lenny**_

_**-Hace unas horas-**_

-Y dime, por que es ese gorro tan importante para ti?-dijo Larry curioso ante la respuesta de su mejor amiga

-Creo que es hora de decirtelo Lars, pasa-dije haciendole senas para que pasara, hoy no habia clases haci que no habra problema alguno-Hace muchos anios Corey y yo eramos amigos, los mejores

-Hmmp-refunfunio celoso el pelirojo

-Tranquilo Lars fue hace mucho tiempo-dije alborotandole el pelo-Como decia, el y yo eramos mejores amigos y un dia

_**Flashback hace 8 anios**_

Estaba corriendo como loca en la tienda con mi mama buscando un regalo perfecto para mi mejor amigo Corey,ya era muy tarde y no encontraba un regalo para el, hasta que como regalo de los dioses vi un gorro de lana naranja con una pequena calavera en el centro

-Es pefecto, miwa mama-dije apuntando al gorro

-Mmm es perfecto cielo vamos

Lo compramos y me fui al parque en donde nos conocimos Corey y por una hora y no llegaba aun

-Joo me dejo sola-dije a punto de llorar hasta que escuche la voz de Corey

-Cawie, donde estas?CAWIE-dijo gritando hasta que me encontro-O aqui estas, poque llowas?

-Cowe llegaste-dije abrazandolo-Pense que no llegawias

-Como no hiba a venir?, estaba buscando un obsequio tan genial como tu-dijo sacandoze de la espalda un gorro de lana naranja con una calavera con un monio en su cabeza

-Jajaja, sabes, yo tambien consegui un obsequio tan genial como tu-dije mostrandole el obsequio casi identico al suyo -Me puse su gorro y el el mio-

-Nos pawecemos no?-dijo divertido-Te quiero mucho Cawie-dijo abrazandome

-Te quiero mucho Cowe-dije corespondiendole ese tierno abrazo

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-Y de ahi el porque que este gorro es tan importante para mi-dije viendo tiernamente el gorro

-Que tierno-dijo Lenny llorando comicamente

-Jaja, bueno Lenny ya es tarde, ve a tu casa-dije alegremente

-Ok mama adios-dijo divertido mientras salia por la puerta

-Y NO OLVIDES LAVARTE LOS DIENTES!-dije siguiendole el juego-Jaja

_**-Miro el gorro-**_

-Corey, amigos y rivales-dije llendome porfin a dormir

* * *

_**LULULULULULULU que pachuca por toluca ok no jajaja. Solo queria decirles que en mi biografia explique por que no puede poner la enie, ya saben, la n con el palito encima, haci que a partir de ahora pondre como-Hace muchos anios-Para dicimular un poco.**_

_**Como sea soy negruu y les deseo buenas noches .3.**_


	6. OC'S y vestimentas

_**Mis dos oc's , un poco de su historia(el resto lo sabran en el fic) y la nueva forma de vestir del grupo en cada ocacion.**_

_**Lo hice asi porque no creo que les agrade leer en un cierto punto de la historia algo como esto, haci que lo hice todo de una vez.**_

* * *

**_VESTIMENTAS Y OC'S_**

**_OC-Clayton Browne-EDAD 15 anios _**

Es un chico alto,moreno y bastante fuerte para su edad, sus ojos son cafe claro, de pelo lacio y con el mechon hacia arriba a la izquierda(no como larry, parecido pero no asi)  
Es la representacion encarnada de la perseverancia,se hizo a si mismo la promesa de llorar solo por una persona y sigue buscandola  
Confiado en si mismo, es super inquieto y creativo pero a la vez sumamente serio y calmado cuando trabaja o piensa en como sobrevivir.  
_**Historia:**_A solo dos meses de su cumpleanios un ladron entro a su casa y asesino a su madre, en un intento de supervivencia Cleyton mata al asecino y descubre que era su padre en un serio estado de ebriedad, Cleyton sabia que la ley lo encarcelaria por asecinar a una persona aun que sea solo por defensa asi que huye con pequenia mochila gris y con el tiempo se encontro con Corey y los objeto mas preciado es su pequenia mochila gris.  
_**Vestimenta normal:**_Viste con una camisa sin mangas color entre morado y azul fuerte, lleva unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y rasgados por el tiempo junto a unos tenis blancos con la estrella Niko(Copy ya saben XD)de lado y un collar con una humilde cruz

_** Vestimenta de combate:**_Viste con una camiza larga blanca especial creada por Kin para ser mas resistente de lo normal,un pantalon negro con varios bolsillos junto a unas botas militares cafes y vendas en los punios y parte del brazo.

_**Vestimenta de noche(para dormir):**_Viste con una camisa sport blanca y un pans rojo

_**Vestimenta de fiesta:**_Viste con una camiza de vestir negra de manga corta con una corbata roja no muy ajustada, pantalones de mesclilla azules entubados y tennis negros

_**Vestimena de entrenamiento:**_Viste con una licra negra, camisa azul ajustada con lineas blancas en los hombros, y tennis negros

_**OC-Coffe Demon-EDAD 14 anios **_

De estatura promedio, wera y de ojos verdes, de pelo lacio largo hasta abajo de los hombros y suelto todo el tiempo.  
Alegre y risuenia, bastante habil con la bisicleta y su lema es nunca rendirce es el primer paso para la perfeccion.  
_**Historia:**_Aprendio a andar en bisicleta antes que caminar, de hecho es un poco torpe al caminar pero cuando esta en su bici puede andar en casi cualquier terreno con suma objeto mas preciado son sus tennis rosados.  
Aburrida del poco terreno para montar su bici se encamino sola a buscar el lugar perfecto para andar toda la a peaceville un tiempo despues de la catastrofe, fue atacada pero logro escapar y se encontro con Grojband

_**Vestimenta normal:**_Viste con una blusa de tirantes rosada, pantalones blancos pegados al muslo y tennis rosados

**_Ropa _**lugares de combate con una blusa mangos cafe, codificadores y rodilleras negras, unos pantalones de color arena con varios bolsillos y SUS tenis rosa Mismos.

**_Vestimenta de noche:_**Viste con un sueter blanco y pans blancos con la escritura en rosado que dice *girls rules*

**_Vestimenta de fiesta:_**Viste con un vestido rojo y blanco tipo caramelo,tacones negros no tan altos y un collar dorado con la letra C

_**Vestimenta de entrenamiento:**_Viste con una camiza ajustada rosa fluorecente con lineas azules en los brazos y sus tennis rosados junto a un short azul fuerte

_**OC'S-Soldado SSCP **_

_**Historia:**_Son los supervivientes que decidieron quedarce con Corey y los demas pero viven solos en pequenios campamentos cerca del perimetro de la tanto chicos como chicas.  
Visten todos con camisa larga especial hecha por Kim negra si son mujeres y blanca si son hombres, con bastante proteccion en todo su cuerpo gafas de proteccion azules y todos tienen un tatuaje de un sol en la palma de su mano

_**Corey Riffin-EDAD 15 anios **_

_**Vestimenta normal:**_Viste una camisa de manga larga de color blanco y los brazos rojos,vaqueros ajustados negros y zapatos de suela plana negros, se puso unos piersings debajo de los labios uno de cada lado y una gorra negra plana.

_**Vestimenta de combate:**_Viste igual que Clayton, solo que en vez de vendas se pone unos guantes de cuero cafes que dejan sus dedos al descubrierto

**_Vestimenta de noche:_**Viste con un pans azul fuerte, calcetines y sin camisa

**_Vestimenta de fiesta:_**Viste con un sueter delgado negro con un pequenio bolsillo un poco mas claro del lado izquierdo del pecho,pantalones de vestir negros y zapatos igual de vestir negros

**_Vestimenta de entrenamiento:_**Viste solamente un pantalon largo gris

_**Carrie Beff-EDAD 15 anios **_

_**Vestimenta normal:**_Viste con una blusa de tirantes azul y vaqueros ajustados un poco mas claros junto a unos zapatos abiertos

**_Vestimenta de combate:_**Viste igual que Clayton y Corey solo que su camisa es negra

_**Vestimenta de noche:**_Viste con unos shorts cortos blancos y una camisa que le queda grande ya que se la regalo Corey.

**_Vestimenta de fiesta:_**Viste un vestido corto de color azul oscuro junto a unos tacones negros

_**Vestimenta de**_** entrenamiento:**Viste una blusa que solo le cubre el busto azul fuerte, una licra negra y tennis negros

_**Laney Penn-EDAD 14 anios **_

_**Vestimenta normal:**_Viste con una camisa blanca pegada,vaqueros ajustados al muslo negro, tennis negros con cordones blancos y un collar de media luna

**_Vestimenta de combate:_** Viste igual que Carrie

**_Vestimenta de noche:_**Duerme en boxers de mujer blancos y una camisa que le regalo Lenny hace anios

**_Vestimenta de fiesta:_**Viste una blusa de tirantes blanca y un chaleco corto negro, pantalones de mesclilla negros y zapatos abiertos

**_Vestimenta de entrenamiento:_**Viste una blusa que solo le cubre el busto gris,licra negra y tennis blancos

_**Larry Nepp-EDAD 14 anios **_

_**Vestimenta normal:**_Viste una camisa azul corta con unos shorts azules cortos y unos tennis un arte en la oreja izquierda

_**Vestimenta de combate:**_Viste igual que Clayton y Corey

_**Vestimenta de noche:**_Viste con una camisa sencilla blanca y boxers azules de ositos

_**Vestimenta de fiesta:**_Viste con una camisa de vestir blanca de manga corta con cuello, corbata azul, pantalones negros y alpargatas negras

_**Vestimenta de entrenamiento:**_Viste solo unos shorts deportivos cortos grises

_**Escultores Kin-EDAD 15 anios**_

_**Ropa normal:**_ viste un suéter negro con un pantalón azul y botines negros

_**Combat Ropa:** _ En pelea

**_Ropa de _**noche: en venta

_**Vestimenta de entrenamiento:**_No entrena

_**Konnie**_ K _**im-escultores-EDAD 15 anios**_

No quisieron cambiarce de ropa para conservar su imagen de gemelas, ya casi no se sabe de ellas

_**Trina Riffin-EDAD 19 anios **_

_**Vestimenta normal:**_Usa una minifalda rojo vino,un sueter rosado delgado y tennis rosados brillantes

**_Vestimenta de combate:_**Viste una chaqueta cafe, vaqueros azules rasgados, botas militares cafes y el sombrero vaquero de Mina

**_Vestimenta de noche:_**Viste con un pans blanco y camison rosa claro

_**Vestimenta de fiesta:**_Viste un vestido pegado rojo y tacones rojos

_**Vestimenta de entrenamiento:**_La misma que la de combate

* * *

_**SUPER IMPORTANTE, LEAN EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE CHOCOAVENTURAS QUE SALDRA EN UNOS MINUTOS**_


	7. La muerte de Corey y Carrie

_**Aaaah que buen descanzo de la historia no creen?Perdon si deje a algunos con la ansiedad de saber que seguia en el capitulo anterios pero buano al fic mis amigos.3.**_

* * *

_**La muerte de Corey y Carrie**_

Me acercaba cada vez mas a el, estaba lleno de cortes algunos bastante profundos y que todavia no paraban de sangrar, sus ropas estaban hechas anicos y estaba muy delgado, demaciado, parecia que hasta una suave brisa lo tiraria al suelo y talvez acabara con su su rostro lleno de cansancio y preocupacion e hizo que por un momento pasara por mi cabeza acabar con su vida y haci ponerle fin a su sufrimiento.

-Oye amigo estas bien?-dije poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro-(Claro que no esta bien, acaso es lo primero que se te paso por la cabeza,apenas se esta sosteniendo porque lo tomaste del hombro)

No escuche respuesta alguna, de hecho pasaron varios minutos y el seguia en la misma mi mano de su hombro para poder llamar a Trina y recibir instrucciones pero al voltearme escuche un golpe, preocupado por la estupidez que acabava de cometer me di la vuelta y vi que el chico habia caido al suelo y cada vez me sentia mas desesperado por no saber que hacer hasta que se me ocurrio lo mas logico que pude hacer

-Ok amigo tendre que cargarte hasta la casa-dije levantandolo y poniendolo con delicadeza en mi espalda-Uff estas delgado pero si que pesas, que comias, piedras?

Tarde varios minutos en llegar a la casa denuevo junto a nuestro nuevo inquilino,cuando llegue lo primero que escuche fueron los gritos de mi amigo reprochandome por traer un desconocido a la casa

-Estas loco Corey, como mierda se te pasa por la cabeza traer a este sujeto aqui-dijo Lenny apuntando al chico-PODRIA MATARNOS SABES!

-Oye tranquilo viejo-dije bromeando

-Eres un estupido sabias?

-Si, pero tu nunca has podido ganarle a este estupido-dije arrogantemente mientras me apuntaba con el dedo

-FUE SOLO SUERTE, espera a que te ponga las manos encima carnitas-dijo Lenny euforico

-TE DIJE QUE NUNCA ME VOLVIERAS A LLAMAR ASI MANOPLAS-grite casi al punto de quedarme sin voz

-Ya calmense ustedes dos, cual es el problema?-dijo Carrie mientras entraba por la puerta

-Que este idiota trajo a un extranio a la casa-dijo Lenny apuntandome

Le hubiese contestado pero comenzo a sonar mi wokie tokie

-Si Kin que sucede?...Aja, si, entiendo,no no es eso,ok no volvere a calentar un sanwich con la pantalla de tu laptop...vale

-Que dijo?-pregunto Carrie

-Dijo que esta en el sotano de la casa trabajando en su nuevo laboratorio-respondi

-Y que haremos con este?-pregunto Lenny

-Llevenlo a algun cuarto, Kin vendra a curarlo en un rato

-Y que haras tu mientras tanto?-dijo Lenny

-Ire a ver si consigo algunos suministros o algo-dije viendo al vacio y ellos dos fueron-LANEY PUEDES VENIR ACA PORFAVOR-grite y a los pocos segundos bajo Laney

-Si amor que sucede?

-Acompaniame afuera-dije sonriendole y ofreciendole mi mano para sostener la suya

**_-Afuera de la casa-_**

Realmente no sabia si era buena idea traer a Laney, almenos dentro de la casa estaria un poco mas segura.  
Han pasado unas horas desde lo que hize, el fuego ya se a consumido completamente pero todabia quedaban cadaveres por todos lados, algunos son personas con la piel quemada, otros no tienen extremidades y hasta vi uno que otro esqueleto por ahi, no se que me a pasado que no siento nada al ver tantos cadaveres juntos, solo me da asco el repugnante olor que emanaba de ellos, pero almenos tengo a la persona que mas me importa con vida no?Pero por cuanto tiempo?, tenia la ansiedad a tope, no sabia si alguna criatura como la que vi en las alcantarillas saltaria derrepente con toda intencion de matarnos y luego alimentarce de nuestros cuerpos inertes o quiza recibiriamos un disparo de desconocida procedencia de una de las miles o hasta millones de personas que me guardan rencor, sea lo que sea que suceda espero que sea rapido porque toda la culpa me esta matando lentamente desde hace ya mucho tiempo

-Corey que sucede?-dijo Laney preocupada sacandome de mis pensamientos

-Nada, solo pensaba un poco-dije con una falsa sonrisa

-Igual yo

-En que pensabas?

-Pues pensaba en como a diario rogaba le rogaba a los dioses que no murieras con algun loco plan tuyo...que bueno que me escucharon-dijo Laney sonriendome de vuelta

-Grasias-dije acercandome a sus bellos y firmes labios pero sin dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos tan vivos y verdes como el mi boca contra la suya y enpece a besarla con delicadeza como toda princesa merecia, mi cuerpo pedia mas haci que comenze a subirle la intencidad a aquella prueba de amor absoluto, lami sus labios para pedir entrada a su boca y haci saciar mi hambre de no se quedo atras y mordio mi labio inferior tan fuerte que hizo que sangrara, no me importo y seguimos asi por varios minutos hasta que tuvimos que responder a la necesidad mas basica del ser humano, respirar

-Jeje, seguimos?-dijo Laney algo atontada por el beso

-Claro-dije ahora si con una sonrisa verdadera

Pasaron tantas horas como casas y casi no encontramos nada, realmente me empezaba a preocupar necesitabamos comida, agua y mas cosas para sobrevivir pero todo ya habia sido saqueado, mi preocupacion se hizo mayor ya que comenzaba a escuchar pasos y juro que vi varias veces una sombra con mi vision periferica, espero no estar volviendome loco

-Aah, otra casa y nada-dije furioso mientras golpeaba una puerta

-Corey,tranquilizate alguien podria oirnos

-Nadie poda oirnos por que no hay nadie... yo los mate a todos-dije tristemente mientras agachaba la cabeza lentamente

-Jajaja no a todos muchachito-dijo una voz adulta que desconocia-Mira que linda ninita tenemos aca jaja-dijo mientras tomaba a Laney de la cintura y le lamia el cuello con pervercion

-Sueltala maldito o si no

-O si no que?-me interrumpio-Como me detendras dormido?

No entendia a lo que se referia hasta que voltee y senti el golpe de un punio en mi rostro con la fuerza suficiente para tumbarme al suelo

-COREY, sueltame-dijo Laney pataleando

-Shh tranquila te gustara-dijo mientras le inyectaba algo en el brazo que hizo que callera dormida

-LANEY NO, dejenla, ustedes me quieren a mi, matenme si quieren pero dejenla ir-suplique

-Tranquilo hijo-dijo frotandome el cabello-Por supuesto que te mataremos pero primero quiero ver como te retuerces y escupes toda la sangre que habra en tus pulmones-dijo aquel sujeto con un orgullo aterrador

La furia tomo control de mi cuerpo y empeze a maldecir a todos los que estaban en la sala hasta que vi como un pie se acercaba a mi rostro a gran velociad haciendo que me desmayara al instante

_**-Unas horas despues-**_

-Do-donde estoy?-dije algo atontado y fijandome que estaba amarrado a una silla en lo que parecia ser una sala de confeciones de la policia

-Veo que ya despertaste hijo, como dormiste jajajaja-dijo aquel hombre que me noqueo mientras entraba por la puerta

-Tu desgraciado, te prometo que cuando me libere te matare-dije forzejeando las cuerdas que me ataban

-Ja-suspiro-Realmente crees que es lo correcto no?, mira chico no te guardo rencor por lo de tu puto video viral que destruyo esta ciudad si es lo que tu crees

-Entonces por que?Si no me guardas rencor porque me tienes atado?

-Recuerdas a los hombres que fueron a la casa de tu amiguita?Ellos como tu eran mi familia,ESAS PERSONAS ERAN REALMENTE HACIAN QUE MI VIDA A DIARIO FUERA MEJOR-grito el hombre mientras me veia directamente a los hojos y se le escapaba una pequenia lagrima que limpio un poco su cara llena de ceniza-Es por eso que te tengo aqui, talvez seamos los malos para ti, pero para los pocos que quedamos es lo contrario, asi que dime... quien realmente es el mounstro?-dijo mientras tomaba un cuchillo de la mesa-Lo que te hare sera insignificande al danio que me hisiste a mi y a ellos-dijo apuntando a la pantalla en la que estaba Laney aterrada junto a otro hombre mientras el me corta levemente el pecho con esa pequenia daga

-Aaaah-grite

Mi tiempo poco a poco se acavaba como la sangre en mi cuerpo, mis gritos parecian interminables con cada golpe o corte que me hacian, pudieron haber sido horas, pudieron haber sido minutos no lo se, mi dolor mas grande era solo ver como me miraba Laney helada por la ventana, queria llorar, no por el dolor que me causaban sino por el que sentia Laney pero no lo hize, lo unico que me quedaba hacer era sonreir e intentar decirle-Todo esta bien-A mi desgracia cada vez que lo hacia se enfurecian mas y el castigo se volvia mas severo que antes.  
Cuando se cansaron de jugar con migo me llevaron a rastras a mi y Laney a lo que parecia ser el centro del edificio

-Jaja, ahora que esta blandito podremos empezar la verdadera divercion no es asi chiquita?-dijo lamiendo el rostro de Laney

-Sueltala...

-Ah perdon, que dijiste creo que no te escuche?-dijo poniendo su oreja cerca de mi cara-E DICHO QUE ME DIGAS QUE DIJISTE-dijo golpeandome en el abdomen haciendo que escupiera sangre

-...

-Asi que no respondes eh?Pues tendre que golpearte donde mas te duele

Al oirlo decir eso cerre mis ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe, lamenteblemente escuche un gemido de dolor de la persona que jure proteger con mi vida cueste lo que cueste

-LANEY-grite

-Jajaja asi me gusta,canta como lo hacias en tus conciertos jajajaja-dijo golpenado una y otra vez a Laney en el abdomen

Me sentia patetico, no podia moverme por el fuerte agarre de los sujetos que me tomaban de los brazos, cada gemido era como una punialiada en mis oidos, simplemente el sonido mas aterrador que con el que jamas e soniado,poco a poco me estaba volviendo loco, solo la veia a ella con unas pequenias lagrimas en sus ojos y con la boca cerrada tan fuertemente que parecia que quebraria sus dientes,estaba al borde de la locura, solo deseaba ver su sangre correr,lo unico que intentaba era no ceder a los deseos animales de mi mente pero llegue a mi limite cuando vi como comenzaba a salir un hilo de sangre por su boca, en pocas palabras enloqueci...

-Wow, como que de repente hace calor no?-dijo uno de los que me agarraban los brazos a su companiero

-Aaaaah!-grito soltandome de repente-Mierda esta caliente

-Nadie...lastima...a...mi...LANES-grite euforico-NADIE!

_**P.O.V de Laney**_

Estaba agonizando por el dolor que sentia, era como si con un martillo golpearan cada una de mis costillas, realmente crei que era mi fin, un ultimo golpe y sera mi final, estaba casi impaciente esperando el golpe que acabara todo pero se detuvo, escuche como Corey comenzaba a reaccionar y recuperaba todas sus fuerzas logrando liberandose de esos dos sujetos.  
Quede impactada al ver como su cuerpo cambio,sus musculos se veian mas gruesos, su cabello se erizo un poco y sus ojos pasaron de ser azul cielo a azul relampago,pero me sorprendi mas al ver como con una respiracion fuerte y agitada se levantaba del suelo como si nada hubiese pasado y tomaba las cabezas de ambos sujetos y las chocaba con tanta fuerza que se quebraron como si fueran si fueran unos simples huevos, se veia como un animal con hambre buscando a la presa mas debil e indefenza y esa presa indefenza era yo, o almenos eso creia al verlo acercarce lentamente pero simplemente lo que hizo fue tomar el cuello de ese sujeto y levantarlo como si fuera una pluma

-Te dije que te mataria-dijo Corey elevandolo un poco y luego estampandolo contra el suelo con gran fuerza, el sujeto seguia vivo asi que Corey decidio hacerlo sufrir mas, tomo sus piernas y dio unas cuantas vueltas para al final lanzarlo hacia la pared causando que su cuello se rompiera al instante y muriera sin hacer quejido alguno.  
Por arte de magia Corey cayo al suelo agotado y de sus heridas comenzaron a brotar ese liquido vital de caracteristico color rojo como si no hubiera un maniana, sin pensar mas corri hacia Corey y lo cargue en mis brazos apesar de su peso, sali de la central y comenze a correr lo mas rapido que pude antes de que llegaran los amigos de los sujetos que acabava de matar Corey.  
Cuando ya estaba un poco lejos escuche una especie de alarma proveniente de la estacion de policia haciendo salir a miles de sujetos de ella, creo que el sujeto que nos capturo era su lider, esto era malo muy disparos pasaban muy cerca de mi rostro, por suerte esquive algunos de ellos pero mi suerte acabo cuando una me dio en mi pierna haciendo que cayera al suelo junto con Corey.

-No, no voy a dejar que te mueras-dije y con esfuerzo me levante del suelo y me dispuce a correr mucho mas rapido que antes

Las balas me daban una y otra vez, el dolor se hacia cada vez peor y las caidas hacian que ellos lograran acercarce cada vez mas a lagrimas de pena son mi ultima salvacion

-Tranquilo Corey estamos cerca-dije viendolo y recibiendo denuevo una bala en mi pierna-Aaaaah,solo un poco mas-dije con esfuerzo

Al decir eso comenze a sentirme mas ligera y el dolor se desvanecia, parecia una locura pero estoy segura de que me habia vuelto mas rapida, mas rapida que cualquier ser humano comun

-Wow Laney, tienes unos hermosos hojos rojizos-dijo Corey reaccionando por un segundo pero volvio a su estado de inconsiencia al terminar de decir eso

Realmente no entendi que dijo Corey pero que importa, ya estaba a metros de la casa haci que pare antes de chocar contra la gran puerta de acero que protegia la casa,al parar senti como el dolor resurgia, la sangre y el dolor volvieron a fluir con mas intencidad que antes, estaba a punto de desmayarme pero antes pude gritar por ayuda a los chicos.

_**Fin del P.O.V de Laney**_

_** P.O.V. de Trina-Unos minutos antes**_

Estaba sentada en el balcon de la casa viendo el horizonte esperando la llegada de mi hermanito, ya han pasado dos dias y nada, realmente estaba preocupada.  
De repente veo por la mirilla de mi rifle una silueta hacercandose era...Corey siendo cargado por Laney, solo con ver eso mi corazon se detubo, ademas no se si vi mal pero Laney se acercaba muy rapidamente, demaciado para ser precisa hasta que llego a la puerta y comenzo a pedir ayuda desesperadamente

-SOY LA UNICA QUE ESCUCHO ESO?RAPIDO QUE ALGUIEN SALGA A AYUDARLOS-grite-Mierda

Vi como una horda de hombres armados llegaba rapidamente hacia la casa y creo que no venian a saludar nadamas haci que comenze a dispararles o almenos a los que estaban armados, en mi mirilla podia ver como se acercaban lentamente, literalmente era como si ellos estubieran viniendo a muy baja velocidad y no solo ellos sino tambien Carrie y Lenny

-Pero que demonios?

Me vi en mi espejo de mano y vi como mis ojos dejaron de ser claros y se volvieron rosados

-Ah, no tengo tiempo para eso, ademas el rosado es lindo-dije mientras me disponia dispararles denuevo

**_Fin del P.O.V de Trina _**

**_P.O.V. de Carrie_**

Salimos rapidamente de la casa a ayudar a mis amigos y enfrentarme sin armas a la orda de enemigos que se aproximaba-(Realmente estamos jodidos)-pense-Al ver a Corey y a Laney desangrarce una ira inmenza nos inundo a mi y a Lenny, fue tan grande que gritamos al aire como dos bestias con la mas pura sed de sangre, en esos momentos Lenny y yo no nos sentiamos normales, hasta nos vimos a la cara y vimos nuestro cambio tan repentino junto a nuestros ojos de distinto color,los suyos eran color rojo vino y segun lo que escuche los mios eran color azul relampago no me importo y me lanze a la caza de los que habian lastimado a mis seres queridos.  
Habia momentos en los que lo unico que veia era su sangre deslizandose por mi cuerpo y otros en los que veia la cara de terror de mis enemigos que uno caian por mis golpes y los cortes que hacia Lenny hasta el punto que se fueron los pocos que quedaron, mi cuerpo llego a su limite y cai fuertemente al suelo sin fuerzas.

_**Fin del P.O.V de Carrie **_

_**P.O.V. de Kin ****unos minutos despues** _

Estaba realmente ocupado pero mucho mas preocupado por mis amigos, sorprendentemente Laney se recupero rapidamente despues de sanar sus piernas pero Corey y Carrie estan muy pero muy mal, literalmente estaban ardiendo, veia el termometro una y otra vez y siempre marcaba lo mismo 50 grados centigrados, sus cuerpos rechazaban la medicina que les daba y su ritmo cardiaco era increiblemente alto, estaba tan desesperado que estoy seguro que vi como mis ojos se volvian verdes cuando me esforzaba en pensar una manera de curarlos.

Los dias pasaban y era lo mismo no podia hacer nada y solo me dispuce a ver como mis amigos morian lentamente por algo que no sabia hasta que llego el dia en el que su sufrimiento acabo.

Su marcapasos se alentaba a un ritmo lento pero agobiante, realmente era su fin y era el unico que lo rayos estas Kim, por que no me ayudas?

-Chicos... lo siento, hize todo, lo intente todo pero no pude hacer nada

-Que sucedio Kin?-dijo asustado y preocupado Lenny-DIME-dijo tomandome por el cuello de mi bata

-Ellos...han muerto...

* * *

_**Wooooo cuanto suspenso no? **_

_**Como sea espero que les haya gustado mucho y no se desesperen por el proximo negruu120 y les deceo buenas noches.3.**_


	8. El despertar

_**Antes que nada este capitulo es lemon haci no esta recomendado para menores, estan advertidos**_

* * *

-Core, Corey amor despierta

-E-eh?-dije entreabriendo mis ojos

-Que bueno que ya estas despierto

-Q-Quien eres?

-Daa-*me pica la nariz*- soy tu novia bobo-dijo aquella silueta

-No-novia?

-Si Core soy yo Carrie

-QUEEE!-dije recobrando la consiencia

-Am cielo que sucede, me preocupas-dijo Carrie preocupada por mi condicion

-Que paso, como es que nada esta destruido?

-Creo que tuviste un mal suenio-dijo Carrie sobandome la cabeza

-No lo entiendo, estaba buscando comida con Laney y unos sujetos nos atraparon y torturaron, yo me comverti en un monstruo... ademas tu terminaste conmigo hace mucho tiempo-dije entristeciendome a lo ultimo

-Ok Core no entiendo de que me estas hablando pero si entiendo esto-*me besa sorpresivamente*-Tu eres la persona mas importante en mi vida y jamas terminaria contigo sin importar que pase

-Donde estamos?-dije aun sonrojado

-En el centro comercial, estamos en una cita recuerdas?

-Si, si ya me acorde-menti

Al terminar de decir eso Carrie me tomo de la mano y me guio fuera del centro comercial, esto es una locura, yo... yo habia muerto y ahora me encuentro con mi supuesta novia caminando como si nada por la ciudad que habia visto en llamas.  
Pasamos por mi casa y nos encontramos con Laney y Lenny, al verla literalmente salte encima de ella

-LANEY!-grite lanzandome encima de ella para abrazarla

-Grasias al cielo estas bien

-Si Core yo tambien te extranie, puedes bajarte porfavor me estas asfixiando ademas Carrie se pondra celosa-dijo Laney algo azul

-Si si perdon

De repente recorde que Lenny estaba ahi tambien asi que me acerque rapidamente a el lo tome del brazo y me lo lleve un lugar mas privado

_**-En el cuarto de Corey-**_

-Viejo porfavor dime que tu me crees-dije suplicando

-Creerte que?, lo de tu suenio?

-NO FUE UN SUENIO-grite-no pudo ser un simple suenio, el dolor era tan real-dije viendome el pecho

-Ah-suspira-Te conozco desde que eramos bebes y nunca me has dicho algo asi, olvidate de ese suenio y mira la vida que te estas perdiendo, tienes una hermosa novia y tienes una gran familia que te quiere, y tu sabes que esa familia somos nosotros

-Lo se... grasias hermano-dije sonriendole

_**-Fuera del cuarto de Corey-**_

Realmente habra sido un suenio todo,lo haya sido o no no puedo sacar una minuscula cosa de mi cabeza, a Laney, si yo le dije que la amaba en mi *suenio* significa que no amo a Carrie?No puedo despertarme en las piernas de mi novia y decirle-Oye ya no te amo ahora por mi suenio descubri que amo a otra*, esto se vuelve algo tan incomodo como molesto pero... almenos se que la persona que quiero no esta en pense que diria esto pero tendre que volver a entrenar con Lenny

-Care mi amor vamos te llevare a tu casa-dije tomandole la mano a lo que ella solo me sonrio de vuelta

_** -En la casa de Carrie-**_

_**-**_Grasias Corey me la pase muy bien hoy-me besa tiernamente en la megilla-Te vere maniana verdad?

-Claro

Carrie comenzo a cerrar la puerta de su casa pero recorde algo, si esto ya lo vivi antes devo hacer una ultima cosa

-Carrie espera-dije apresuradamente

-Si?-dijo Carrie y almomento la bese, era un beso tan dulce e inocente como el de un par de ninios y al terminar le dije sonrojado

-Te amo, te veo maniana hermosa

_**P.O.V de Carrie**_

Despues de el beso sorpresa que me dio Corey me dijo las palabras mas hermosas que pudiera escuchar una chica y mas si esta tan enamorada como yo, cuando comenzo aalejarce empece a pensar en millones de situaciones romanticas con el.  
Cosas como el pidiendome matrimonio en el ocaso de la playa y muchas mas cosas pero definitavamente la mas hermosa que me pude imaginar fue el cargando a un bebe, cargando a nuestro futuro hijo tan protectoramente y ver esos ojos inundados en carinio y amor hacia su nueva familia, una familia que tendriamos algun dia lo se

_**Fin del P.O.V de Carrie**_

-Bueno ya llegue-dije entrando a la tan fria y vacia como de costumbre-Vale, segun lo que recuerdo Carrie deberia llamarme en un momento y... terminaria conmigo

Me recoste en mi pequenia cama y espere, pasados unos minutos y la llamada me llego, solo me queda esperar lo peor otravez

_**-Inicio de la llamada **_

-Hola?

-Hola Care que pasa?

-Nada solo queria saber como estas

-Pues estoy bastante bien y tu?(Que esta pasando, se supone que terminaria conmigo)

-Que bueno amor solo queria escuchar eso, te amo mucho adios

-Adios cielo besos

_**-Fin de la llamada-**_

Tire mi telefono a un costado de mi cama y con la mente completamente confundida me recoste a pensar en la extrania situacion en la que estaba

-Sera que e recibido una segunda oportunidad?,talvez si halla sido un simple mal suenio

Completamente derrotado me dispuce a dormirme con la intencion de despertar de esta locura

-Espera... porque quiero despertarme?, si aqui soy feliz finalmente, ya no me importa si esto es un suenio o no, ahora solo quiero vivir mi vida en paz-dije recostandome denuevo y duermiendo con una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba y crei haber olvidado como hacer

Los dias siguientes me la pase disfrutando los mejores momentos de mi vida con mis amigos y claro Carrie con nuestras citas casi a diario y realmente las disfrutaba, hasta podria decir que me e vuelto a enamorar de Carrie pero... que pasa con Laney, ella no se ve celosa ni nada, sera que le gustaba solo en mi suenio?Realmente necesito aclarar mi mente.  
Otras veces me hiba con Lenny a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido no solo en entrenamientos sino tambien en nuestra sea mi imaginacion pero creo que tiene algo de interes en Laney.

_**-3 meses despues-**_

Regresaba de mi cita con Carrie a mi solitario hogar, me la pasaba pensando en lo bien que me la pase con ella hasta que recibi una llamada suya que me distrajo y saco de mis pensamientos

_**-Inicio de la llamada-**_

-Hola presiosa que pasa?

-Hola jeje oye estaba pensando... quieres quedarte a dormir hoy en mi casa?

-Claro ire en un momento

_**-Fin de la llamada-**_

_**-Mientras tanto en otro lugar-**_

-Eso es Corey ven a mi casa que te tengo una sorpresa muy especial jaja, no puedo esperar

Me prepare para ir a casa de Carrie, era tarde pero que mas da mi hermana estaba quien sabe donde aparte estabamos de vacaciones haci que no tengo de que preocuparme

_**-En la casa de Carrie-**_

Cuando llegue toque a la puerta e instanteneamente se abrio, creo que me estaba esperando delante de ella...

-Hola Core pasa-dicho esto entre

-Y dime, que quieres hacer?-pregunte

-Pues Mina y Trina tienen una cita hasi que estamos solos tu y yo por TODA la noche-dijo Carrie acercandose mas a mi mientras paseaba sus dedos por mi pecho

-Jeje entonces jugamos verdad o reto o algo asi?-dije nervioso

Obviamente sabia cuales eran las intenciones de Carrie, porfavor puedo tener 14 y todo pero no soy imbesil, no se si deberia pero quien sabe talvez solo este bromeando conmigo

-Me encantaria-dijo sonriente-Ve a hacer unas palomitas mientras preparo todo

-Claro-dije calmado-(menos mal que no paso nada)

Estaba en la cocina buscando la bendita bolsa de palomitas para que mi novia y yo pudieramos comer, todo hiba bien hasta que unas pequenias y delicadas manos se postraron en mi tracero asustandome por la sorpresa

-Demonios Care me asustaste-dije reganiando a Carrie que solo comenzo a acercarce perversamente hacia mi-Jeje Carrie ya casi estan las palomitas que tal si tu-fui interrumpido por un gran beso de mi novia que lenta y discretamente metia su mano por debajo de mi playera, grasias al cielo sono la alarma del microondas cortando el momento

Nos dirijimos a su cuerto a ver unas peliculas ya que realmente eso de jugar verdad o reto era algo muy...cliche de las pijamadas.  
Ya en su cuerto nos recostamos en el suelo con la vista a la pantalla y ella me dijo

-Oye quiero ver algo *diferente* el dia de hoy que te parece-dijo Care en su pijama

-Claro por que no?

**_Ya empieza lo lemon, repito lees bajo tu propio riesgo_**

Esperaba cualquier cosa, desde una pelicula de miedo hasta una increiblemente empalagoza y llena de amor pero ella puso lo unico que en la vida y repito en la vida se me pudo haber ocurrido...ella puso pornografia...  
Estaba pasmado y congelado viendo directamente hacia la pantalla, ver a esa pareja tener sexo realmente me exitaba y no solo a mi sino tambien a mi companiera.  
Unas manos bajando mis pans me sacaron de mis pensamientos y pude a ver a Carrie con una cara de pervercion absoluta

-N-No care espera-dije evitando que me quitara mi ropa interior

Care no quitaba esa sonrisa pervertida de su rostro, esta tan cerca que su respiracion cerca de mi cuello me hacia estremecer, maldita sea esto era dificil, como poder aguantarce teniendola tan cerca mio y ademas con unos sujetos en una pantalla haciendolo con el volumen a tope lo que hacia que sus gemidos retumbaran en mis oidos.

-(A la mierda el autocontrol)

Me lanze y me puse encima de Carrie ella aprovechando la posicion me acercaba a su cuerpo con sus piernas y la preadolecente recorrio cada centimetro dentro de mi boca y cuello con su pequenia y travieza lengua haciendo que comenzara a exitarme de verdad.  
Me levante y comenze a desnudarme hasta quedarme en ropa interior de la manera mas sensual que podia, que suerte que con el duro entrenamiento que hacia con Lenny pude desarrollar bastante mi cuerpo lo que impresiono sobremanera a mi novia que babeaba al ver mi cuerpo marcado y el bulto que salia de mis boxers, cuando Carrie volvio a sus casillas comenzo a recorrer con sus manos cada milimetro de mi cuerpo con desesperacion, me sentia en las nubes con cada roce y beso que Carrie me daba hasta que comenzo a hacerce doloroso por la presion que tenia en cierta parte de mi cuerpo.  
No resisti y le dije o mejor dicho rogue a mi novia que aliviara ese dolor lo que ella acepto placidamente y bajaba lentamente la unica prenda que me separaba entre el desnudismo,la verdad no sabia si le gustaria el tamanio de mi amiguito pero toda duda se resolvio cuando ella empezo a masajearlo con delicadeza y seguido comenzaba a hacercar su boca a mi virilidad.  
Cada lamida se sentia como una descarga en mi cuerpo haciendome exitarme cada vez mas, cuando crei que no podria mejorar ella comenzo a masajear mis testiculos con sus dedos sin dejar nada sin tocar,poco a poco la intencidad de la felacion aumentaba hasta que comenze a sentir que saldria aquel espeso liquido de color blanco de mi interior

-Ca-Care me voy a venir-dije gimiendo y descargando cada gota en su boca

-Mmm es algo salado-dijo tragandose mi semilla-Fue muy divertido, vallamos ya a dormir

-Jajaja, no claro que no, yo tambien deseo saber como es tu sabor

Dicho esto comenze a desnudar a mi linda pareja mientras daba pequenios roces en sus pechos y no le quedaba nada me puse en su parte tracera y contemple su hermoso segundo par de labios, estaban tan rosados y humedos que no me pude resistir mas y comenze a lamerla como si de una paleta se tratara.  
El sabor era inigualable, pase mi lengua por alrededor de ella y cada centimetro de su firme tracero haciendo que ella gimiera fuertemente por el placer pero no se comparo al gemido que hizo cuando encontre el boton del placer de todas las mujeres... el ciclorosis, pase haci durante varios minutos, metia y sacaba mis dedos sin parar, aveses en su feminidad y otras en el agujero que tiene un poco mas al norte y como toda persona llego a su limite viniendose y empapando toda mi cara como yo lo hice con ella

-Y el tuyo es muy dulce sabes?

Carrie solo me sonrio con la misma pervercion del principio y se lanzo denuevo encima mio pero estavez tomo mi hombria con fuerza haciendo que se levantara denuevo listo para mas, se recosto en la cama viendome directamente a los ojos y provocandome para que la tomara denuevo.  
Me recoste y relaje en la cama para darle a Carrie la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera conmigo, detodos modos ya era suyo no?.Sin pernsarlo mas comenzo a deslzarce lentamente por mi falo hasta que llego un punto que paro en seco tomo aire y bajo los pocos centimetros hasta llegar al limite de su virginidad dio un gran grito de dolor seguido a un fino camino de sangre que salia por su feminidad lo que significaba que habia tomado su puresa,pasaron unos segundos y comenze a escuchar denuevo los hermosos gemidos que producian su boca.

-Oie-dije intentanto entenderme por mis gemidos de placer

-Si-dijo con la misma dificultad

-Hagamos una apuesta, el que se corra primero sera sometido por el otro trato?

-Trato-intento decir Carrie pero un poderoso orgasmo la detubo

Cambiamos de posicion, yo estaba debajo y ella encima dandonos placer en la parte intima del otro para ver quien se venia primero y seria sometido por el otro, pasados unos momentos estaba a punto de venirme hasta que recorde mi plan de respaldo, deje de lamerla en su flor de loto y segui el rumbo hacia al norte,en pocas palabras a su ano, en ese punto meti mi lengua dentro de ella mientras con mis dedos masajeaba su feminidad

-N-no maldito eso es trampa !AHH! Ni te atrevas a deternerte!Aqui viene! AHHH!-dijo corriendose por segunda vez significando mi victoria

-Bueno e ganado-dije sonriendo victorioso-Haci que quiero intentar una ultima cosa

Al decir esto la cargue poniendo sus piernas en mis hombros junto a un fuerte agarre en mi cuello de su parte y metiendo mi virilidad en su parte intima, esa postura era tan placentera como agotadora, las embestidas se volvian mas rapidas y la fuerza con la que las daba producia un sonido muy pervertido como para estaba con la lengua fuera por el placer haci que la bese con las fuerzas que me quedaban y terminando con las lenguas fuera y un pequenio hilo de saliva dije

-Care aqui viene!

-Correte en mi culo, no quiero quedar embarazada,no aun!-dijo Carrie y rapidamente cambie de agujero, con la poca fuerza que me quedaba logre penetrarla unas cuantas veces mas hasta que mi virilidad exploto del placer

-CARRIE! AHHH-gemi con mucha fuerza mientras me corria en su tracero y apretaba fuertemente sus muslos

-COREY! AHH! TE AMO!-gimio con la misma fuerza que yo araniando mi espalda

Caimos exaustos en la cama, Carrie se acerco a mi, me abrazo y me beso una ultima vez hasta que cayo dormida por el cansansio

-Valla jeje talvez pueda acostumbrarme a esto-dije y cai dormido abrazado de la persona que amaba con todas mis fuerzas

* * *

_**Lamento decirles esto pero este es el ultimo episodio**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**Na mentira XD aun falta mucho y otra cosa... el porque hice este episodio lemon?**_

_**Pues la verdad no se, solo me dieron ganas xD**_

_**Adios.3.**_


	9. Realmente vale la pena despertar?

_**Realmente vale la pena despertar?**_

_**P.O.V. de Kin unos minutos despues**_

Estaba realmente ocupado pero mucho mas preocupado por mis amigos, sorprendentemente Laney se recupero rapidamente despues de sanar sus piernas pero Corey y Carrie estan muy pero muy mal, literalmente estaban ardiendo, veia el termometro una y otra vez y siempre marcaba lo mismo 50 grados centigrados, sus cuerpos rechazaban la medicina que les daba y su ritmo cardiaco era increiblemente alto, estaba tan desesperado que estoy seguro que vi como mis ojos se volvian verdes cuando me esforzaba en pensar una manera de curarlos.

Los dias pasaban y era lo mismo no podia hacer nada y solo me dispuce a ver como mis amigos morian lentamente por algo que no sabia hasta que llego el dia en el que su sufrimiento acabo.

Su marcapasos se alentaba a un ritmo lento pero agobiante, realmente era su fin y era el unico que lo rayos estas Kim, por que no me ayudas?

-Chicos... lo siento, hize todo, lo intente todo pero no pude hacer nada

-Que sucedio Kin?-dijo asustado y preocupado Lenny-DIME-dijo tomandome por el cuello de mi bata

-Ellos...han muerto...

**_Fin del P.O.V de Kin _**

**_P.O.V. de Laney_**

-N-no, no es cierto, dime que esto es solo una broma-dije comenzando a lagrimar

-Ojala lo fuera Laney, su marcapasos no muestra latidos ni nada... se acabo-dicho esto Kin se quito su bata y sin ganas comenzo a registrar la muerte de sus amigos

Nunca han sentido eso?Que tu corazon se a partido?Es mucho peor que un dolor fisico o emocional, se siente como una grieta dentro de tu pecho tan dolorosa que te hace llorar y las lagrimas de tristesa quemaran y abriran mas la herida para sanarla lentamente,claramente eso sentia

Cual es el sentido de hacer sufrir a alguien cuando es realmente feliz?,Por que cuando la esperanza hace que vueles alto para tirarte con mas fuerza?,Cual es el sentido de ser feliz si te haran sufrir luego?

-Por que sigo viva Lenny, POR QUE!?-dije con los ojos remojados en lagrimas

-No lo se Laney,no se nisiquiera porque sobrevivi-respondio

-Esto es solo una pesadilla tras otra

Las lagrimas se volvieron pesadas y comenzaron a salir a consta de mi voluntad por mis ojos hasta mi fragil cuerpo,Lenny me abrazo y me dio su hombro para desahogar todo mi mal acumulado que ocasionaban los bellos recuerdos que pase con el y sobre todo aquella oportunidad que tuve de ver aquellos ojos azules llenos de amor mirandome solamente a mi.  
Mis gritos de dolor anterior no se compara con el llanto que pasaba, mis gritos eran tan fuertes y desgarradores que realmente no entiendo porque esas criaturas no nos escucharon.

_**-Mientras tanto en otro cuarto-**_

-AAAJ por que no dejan dormir carajo-dijo aquel chico que antes dormia en la camilla en la que lo recosto Kin-Donde estoy?

**_P.O.V. de ?_**

Hace un momento estaba completamente herido esperando mi merecida muerte pero ahora... estoy en una casa gigantesca como ninguna otra en un lugar que desconosco.  
Molesto porque me habian despertado antes de tiempo comenze a escuchar lo que supuestamente era una chica llorando, como necesitaba respuestas baje a investigar hasta donde parecia una enfermeria y contemple a dos personas llorando enfrente de lo que creo es un simple par de cadaveres,no era mi problema haci que simplemente les interrumpi su momento

-Oye amigo cual es problema?-pregunte a lo que no hubo ninguna respuesta haci que insisti-Emm hola?

-Veo que has despertado-dijo un chico de piel blanca y con una bata de laboratorio-Veras ahora no es un buen momento, yo y mis amigos estamos sufriendo una terrible perdida

-Te refieres a esos dos?-dije apuntando a aquellos dos

-Si, tanto te interesa?-dijo aquel algo indiferente

-Pues la verdad un poco porque no estan muertos

-Tsk, crees que sabes mas de medicina que yo?-dijo acercandoseme

-No, simplemente te digo que no lo estan

-Ahh mira te mostrare, ves este marcapasos? dice que no hay latidos ya entendiste?

-Esa cosa no sirve-dicho esto le pegue un leve golpe a la pantalla y comenzo a marcar sus latidos denuevo-Ves?

-P-pero si no habia pulso-dijo sorprendido

-Lo checaste manualmente?-le cuestione

-No...

-KIN ES ENSERIO LO QUE ESTA DICIENDO ESTE SUJETO?-dijo una chica entre alterada y alegre

-Si, es cierto-comienza a checar el pulso manualmente-ESTAN VIVOS LANEY, ESTAN VIVOS!-dijo aquel sujeto de nombre Kin

De repente senti una calida presion en mi espalda, al no saber que era me voltie y pude ver a la chica de pelo rojo como el fuego y ojos verdes como el pasto abrazandome, me sonroje y la aparte con delicadeza porque creanlo o no con mi pobre condicion me estaba lastimando bastante

-Grasias, que podemos hacer para recompenzartelo-dijo otro sujeto casi identico a la chica que creo escuche se llama Laney

-Pueeeeees, creo que se an dado cuenta pero no e comido en tres dias-dije algo apenado

No tardo ni un segundo y fui arastrado por esos dos a una cocina que por muy grande que fuera la comida era muy escasa pero alparecer no les importo y me dieron practicamente todo lo que habia,la comida era humilde, un cacho de carne, una pieza de pan, algo de sopa y un vaso de gaseosa, sin pensar tome cada pedazo y me lo meti en la boca, pasaron unos minutos hasta que termine y no me habia dado cuenta pero esos dos se me quedaron viendo todo el tiempo

-Yyyy, se les ofrece algo?-dijo terminando mi bebida

-Pues la verdad si, puedes responder a algunas preguntas?-dijo el chico

-Si quieren que me valla lo hare, no me interesa-dije levantandome de la mesa

-No no no no, no es eso, si quieres puedes quedarte con nosotros-dijo Laney viendome a los ojos

-Ok-me vuelvo a sentar-Que quieren saber de mi?-dije con los brazos cruzados

-En primera tu nombre edad,ya sabes conocerte un poco-dijo aquel

-Soy Cleyton Browne y tengo 15... usted es?

-Soy Lenny Nepp, otra cosa, como supiste que mis amigos no estaban muertos?

-Porque yo ya vivi lo mismo que ellos, sufren por haci desirlo de un cansancio extremo,tan solo denles una tiempo de descanso y se recuperaran

-Me alegra oir eso, por cierto de donde vienes?-pregunto Laney

-Prefiero no hablar de eso por ahora-dije y me aleje de ellos

**_Fin del P.O.V de Cleyton_**

**_P.O.V. de Laney_**

Pasados unos dias Corey y Carrie no se despertaban de su suenio, me preocupe y le preguntaba varias veces a Cleyton si estaban bien a lo que siempre era la respuesta un rotundo-Si, estaran bien te lo prometo.  
Cleyton ayudo mucho en la casa, hasta resolvio nuestro problema de comida de una manera que nunca espere, la respuesta siempre estubo en nuestras narices, las ratas, si sonara asqueroso pero realmente a funcionado, nos explico que si se maneja bien su reproduccion daria mucha mucha carne con la que alimentarnos, ademas de unos pequenios cultivos que hicimos en la azotea y que cuida como si de una persona se tratara.  
A diario le preguntaba de donde venia y jamas a querido decirmelo, se ve que es un buen chico y hasta creo que ya confio en el pero detodos modos siento aun la curiosidad de su vida pasada.

_**-Una semana despues-**_

Como todos los dias fui a visitar a Corey y a Carrie para platicarles como hemos progresado pero estavez hubo algo distinto, cuando llegue vi como Corey y Carrie estaban increiblemente sonrojados, con la presion acelerada y gimiendo sin me fui y me quede por la curiosidad, lo admito, vi varias veces cierta parte de Corey que estaba levantada haci que ya me imagine que tipo de suenio estaban teniendo estos dos, no me hubiese importado si no hubiese escuchado como decian el nombre del otro con un tono de exitacion para luego volver a la normalidad.  
Me senti herida y molesta haci que me aleje de ahi antes de que esos dos volvieran a tener esos tipos de suenios con el otro

_**Fin del P.O.V de Laney P.O.V de Corey**_

Comence a abrir lentamente los ojos y seguido me voltee para ver a mi novia despues de aquel encuentro que tuvimos nosotros dos pero no estaba ahi, extraniado comence a mirar por todos lados y me di cuenta de algo, me di cuenta que realmente esto era la vida real y lo que vivi hace un momento si era un suenio.  
Mil y un pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza y sin darme cuenta Carrie estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que yo al levantarme.

-Carrie, soniaste lo mismo que yo?

-Ah, lamentablemente creo que si-dijo Carrie y se levanto de la camilla-Otra cosa... en la vida quiero que menciones lo que me hisiste entendido

-Te refieres a

-NO LO DIGAS-me interrumpio-Simplemente no lo hagas vale?

Despues de nuestra pequenia platica Carrie y yo nos cambiamos y bajamos por las escaleras, todo se veia diferente,ya no habian fotos de la madre del alcalde ni nada que lo identificara, solo montones de botellas de agua y cerveza apiladas.  
De repente comenzamos a escuchar varios disparos provenientes del sotano, nos preocupamos y bajamos los mas rapido posible hacia el lugar proveniente de ese ruido, eran pisos y pisos, era como si esta casa fuera un bunker supterraneo o algo haci y no me extraniaria proviniendo de un alcalde tan loco como el que habia en esta cuidad.  
Cuando llegamos al fondo pude ver a Trina disparandole a alguien desde una posicion alta, supuse que algun intruso habia entrado haci que me acerque hacia donde estaba disparando mi hermana, al llegar a donde estaba el intruso aprovechando que estaba de espaldas intente extrangularlo pero no se como lo supo pero adivino que estaba detras de el y se volteo rapidamente y puso el canion de la escopeta entre mis cejas.  
Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados esperaba aquel disparo que destrozara mi cabeza por varios segundos que se volvian eternos comparados a la velocidad que hiba mi corazon, con miedo abri uno de mis ojos y me encontre con aquel sujeto al que habia traido a la casa sonriendome y ofreciendome la mano

-ALTO AL FUEGO-grito

-COREY, por fin despertaste-dijo Laney alegremente y dandome un amoroso beso como los que tanto anioraba volver a sentir

-Grasias por preocuparce tambien-dijo Carrie con un tono de celos

-Claro que estaba preocupado por ti hermanita-dijo Lenny poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y frotandome la cabeza-Menos mal que despertaste-*me besa en la mejilla*

-Que sucede aqui?-pregunte

-Nada, Cleyton estaba enseniandonos-dijo Trina que salto desde aquella alta plataforma

-Enseniandoles?

-Si amigo,son muy buenos disparando y todo pero no saben como matar me entiendes?

-No, la verdad no entiendo-dije molesto

-Ven, te enseniare

Tome un arma y me coloque detras de una columna de concreto

-Bien, ahora que?

-Ya veras-dijo con media sonrisa-Ya saben las reglas, ustedes me dispararan con municion real, yo tendre una escopeta con balines de goma,si logran darme abran pasado la prueba

-(Acaso este tipo piensa suicidarce?)

Dicho eso Cleyton tomo cobertura en una barrera de se acerco rapidamente hacia el mientras Lenny intentaba flanquearle, al momento de que Laney estaba cerca de el salto desde su cobertura dio una voltereta hacia alfrente se cubrio en un pilar y rapidamente fingio pasar al otro que estaba alado para que Laney se confundiera y apuntara al incorrecto dandole suficiente tiempo para que el le disparara en su pierna lo que significaba que estaba fuera, de repente salio Lenny desde una cobertura sorprendiendo a Cleyton que rapidamente corrio a otra barrera de concreto ocultandose en ella,cuando Lenny se acerco hacia el Cleyton rapidamente asomo la escopeta por un lado de la barrera y disparando a ciegas le dio a Lenny en el estomago eliminandolo, Carrie aprovecho eso e intento acercarce pero de alguna manera el la escucho giro su cuerpo y dio una voltereta hacia ella y le disparaba en el hombro.

Estaba completamente sorprendido, ahora estaba practicamente esquivando las balas del francotirador de mi hermana con gran facilidad saltando de cobertura a otra con fluidez y habia un punto en donde podias llegar a alcanzarla y eran simplemente varias bolsas de arena apiladas hasta que llega un punto en donde tienes que saltar para alcanzar la plataforma, comenze a analizar la situacion y me puse justamente debajo de la plataforma para que al momento de que sacara a mi hermana y bajara yo pudiera dispararle.  
Cuando escuche el disparo de su escopeta vi como bajo de un salto de la plataforma, rapidamente empeze a dispararle sin exito hasta vaciar mi cargador, me desespere porque sabia que le estaba dando la oportunidad de dispararme por lo que mis manos temblaban.  
De repente Cleyton sale de la cobertura y corre rapidamente hacia mi, con suerte logre porfin cargar mi arma pero no le dispare por miedo a matarle ya que la distancia era increiblemente corta, el aprovecho mi tiempo de duda y se deslizo por debajo de mis piernas levantandose por detras de mi mientras ponia la escopeta en mi espalda y con orgullo decia

-Estas fuera

Eso fue como si alguien hechara una cubeta de agua fria en mi cabeza, que bueno que este sujeto no era un enemigo porque sino ya estariamos muertos desde hace mucho

-Buen trabajo chicos,Laney presta mas atencion hacia donde apuntas si sigues haci todo el mundo podra confundirte,Lenny ten cuidado en las esquinas, Carrie intenta no hacer tanto ruido al correr ya que solo con eso logre saber de donde venias,Trina dispara cada vez que puedas la cantidad de balas que uses es lo de menos,y tu Corey siempre manten la calma sin importar que, no importa que estes tu solo frente a un ejercito siempre manten la calma-dijo con calma y poniendo su mano en mi hombro

-Ahh-suspire derrotado

-Vamos a salir estoy bastante cansado-dijo Lenny bostezando

-Joo, tendren que volver a subir esas escaleras-dijo Carrie con pereza

-Amm chicos hay un asensor lo sabian?-dijo Trina

-No... no lo sabiamos-dijieron los dos peliazules

Entramos al acensor y subimos denuevo hacia la superficie.  
Al llegar mis amigos me llevaron a mi habitacion o en este caso la habitacion de los chicos en donde simplemente llegue y me dispuce a darme una ducha, me retire mis ropas y entre en la helada agua que salia de la regadera.  
Cinceramente no necesitaba una ducha, solamente queria pensar lo que habia pasado el dia de hoy, creanlo o no estaba muy triste desde que desperte porque en un simple momento me arrebataron toda la vida que amaba y crei por un momento era real con la unica diferencia de que habia encontrado lo que habia perdido, no solo por lo de Carrie, sino por que hubo un momento de mi suenio que jamas olvidare,los vi a todos ellos, a Kin, a Kon,a Konnie,a Kim,a Carrie,a Lenny y a Laney juntos a mi alrededor viendome y sonriendo con gran alegria diciendo-Te queremos-Solo basto eso para hacerme llorar denuevo y hacerme sentir miserable por todo lo que e hecho, pueden haber pasado ya varias horas, pero se que no los volvere a ver.  
Con pocas fuerzas termine mi ducha y sali en ropa interior al balcon del cuarto para haci ver la luna

-Sabes que no eres realmente feliz cuando quieres vivir en un suenio y no en la realidad...

* * *

Muchos giros en la historia verdad?

Por cierto estubo buena la troleada no?.3.


	10. El fin de una pesadilla

_**El fin de una pesadilla **_

Me desperte temprano para cumplir mis tareas, baje y me encontre con Kin intentando arreglar otravez aquella casi destruida radio para ver si alguien pudiera ayudarnos

-Hola Kin como va la radio?-pregunte-(Es imposible que logre arreglarla)Necesitas ayuda?

-No no Corey esta bien ya casi... yyyyy listo-dijo levantando la pequenia radio orgulloso

-(Espera, esta sonriendo?)Seguro que funcionara esta vez?-pregunte con cierto temor a que vuelva a explotar sin ninguna razon

-Claro que si, estoy seguro que esta vez funcionara-dijo con confianza y sin rodeos-CHICOS VENGAN ACA-grito

Unos momentos despues llegaron todos de sus respectivas tareas pero por alguna Cleyton, Lenny y Trina estaban colorados y sudados, como la curiosidad me gano decidi preguntarles

-Amm Trina, por que estan tan sonrojados?-pregunte inocentemente

-Jeje e-e-es-esque veras

Trina no lograba articular ninguna palabra, de hecho se podia notar a leguas que con cada palabra que intentaba decir su sonrojo se hacia mayor, y no solo el de ella sino el de Lenny tambien al igual que Cleyton solo que el lo disimulaba un poco mejor, estaba a punto de volver a preguntarles pero Kin me callo

-Chicos escuchen, estoy captando una senial-dijo Kin y al momento todos nos acercamos a la radio

-Solo quedan 3 meses antes de la operacion Another,les brindaremos suministros de supervivencia a los que han sobrevivido a la catastrofe, ni se atreva a salir del area, si salen dispararemos a matar, si quiere sobrevivir le recomendamos que valla al refugio anti bombas de su ciudad lo mas rapido posible porque si no no espere sobrevivir,los suministros seran mandados a las cordenadas 135 170 649

Aunque no dijimos ni una solo palabra se que todos estaban pensando en lo mismo, que es la operacion Another?porque querrian lanzar una bomba a una ciudad en medio de la nada?Por que no nos dejan salir del area?  
Antes que pudiera decir algo otra transmicion con mucha interferencia comenzo a sonar desde la escuchar un poco los jadeos que transimita pude intentificar la voz,la voz era de Mina...

-Por favor que alguien me ayude estoy en el campo militar de peaceville en la zona oeste de la ciudad, estoy aterrada, llevo dias capturada y no soy la unica-se escucha como su voz comienza a trabarce-Por favor...no quiero que me toquen denuevo-al decir eso ultimo se escucha como se abre una puerta

-CON QUIEN ESTABAS HABLANDO MALDITA ZORRA

-C-con nadie

-Son tus amigos no?ja, muchas grasias ya nos hisiste la mitad del trabajo, dame eso,esta Corey ahi?

-Si aqui estoy, quien eres?-pregunte sin miedo

-Soy el hermano de hombre que mataste hace unas semanas,creo que sabes lo que sigue no?, estoy en la base militar de peaceville y esperare pacientemente tu visista jajajajaja-dijo macabramente-Ahora... tu ven aca, necesitas aprender tu leccion

-NO, POR FAVOR SUELTAME NO, AHHHH-grito Mina con total terror terminandoce la transmicion

-MINA!-grito Trina con ira y preocupacion-MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA,cuando te encuentre te juro que arrancare cada uno de tus dientes con mis propias manos

-Trina tiene razon no nos podemos quedar con los brazos cruzados-dijo Carrie con el mismo humor que Trina-MI HERMANA ESTA SIENDO VIOLADA EN ESTE INSTANTE SABEN?-dijo con los ojos comenzando a humedeserce

-YA CALMENSE USTEDES DOS-grite golpenado la mesa con fuerza-Se lo que esta en juego y no pienso perder a otro amigo,Cleyton tienes algun plan?

-Necesito pensar un poco, preparense mientras tanto-respondio

Inmediatamente nos vestimos y preparamos para lo que espero sea la ultima batalla que tengamos con esos sujetos, ademas cuantos pueden quedar despues de tantos que matamos la otra vez, 100, 200 quiza?No importa cuantos sean jamas debo bajar la guarda, solo basta con un segundo para que todo se acabe.

_**-Unas horas despues-**_

-Ok este es el plan chicos-dijo sacando un gran mapa-Laney,Carrie y Kin estaran por esta zona-seniala la parte superior derecha-Tu Trina estaras en lo alto de este edifico de aqui-seniala un edificio en la esquina superior izquierda-Estando ahi dispararas a cada persona armada que veas, una parte ira hacia donde las chicas y la otra hacia donde estan nosotros,haci podremos enfrentarnos a cada uno de ellos, entendido?

-Si-dijimos todos decididos

Salimos y le pusimos llave a lo mas parecido que le podemos llamar hogar en este momento aunque no creo que ayude ponerle un candado a una puerta en estos momentos, si nosotros entramos siendo unos adolecentes no creo que unos adultos tengan algun problema para abrirla

_** -Unas horas mas tarde-**_

_**P.O.V. de Trina**_

Despues de horas de cansada caminata llegamos a una zona en donde podiamos ver la base militar desde lo lejos sin ser vistos haci que sin mas comenze a subir por aquel edificio casi desplomado

-Mierda no abre-dije forzando la puerta del edificio-Tendre que escalar por fuera-dije sin muchos animos-(menos mal que Clay me ensenio un poco sobre como subir a lugares supuestamente inaccesibles)

Me dispuce a observar cada milimetro del rascacielos para ver donde podria ser mas sencillo subir y con suerte no caer a una muerte segura,despues de un rato logre trazar una pequenia ruta en mi cabeza, la idea era subir por los tubos de metal que sobresalian como si fuera una escalera hasta el septimo piso, luego saltar al borde del edificio y avanzar colgada hasta la otra esquina en donde hay unas escaleras de bomberos algo rotas y subir hasta la cima, sencillo no?  
Todo fue acorde al plan, mi sangre estaba cargada de adrenalina y vertigo pero seguia subiendo, debia hacerlo, queria a Mina denuevo en mis brazos haci que recobre mis fuerzas y segui subiendo ese gigantesco rascacielos sin ninguna senial de temor.

-(Perfecto, solo tengo que saltar a la escalera)-pense-Uno-dije balanzeandome-Dos...TRES-dije saltando a aquella fragil escalera, grave error ya que al momento de saltar al primer tubo sin aviso se safo.

Era mi fin, solo necesitaba caer y morir al impacto pero algo dentro de mi quizo seguir haci que en cuanto comenzaba a caer me sostuve del borde de uno de los pisos con una sola mano, sin importar cuan asustaba estaba me agarre con mas fuerza y salte hacia la esquina del piso de arriba y por mi mala suerte justo me sostube en una alfombra y por el poco peso que tenia comenze a caer denuevo, confiando solo en mis instintos salte hacia alfrente con la esperazna de que hubiese algo en donde sostenerme, grasias al cielo justo detras mio estaba otro tubo de la escalera y por lo menos este no se salio de su sitio, cuando logre calmarme porfin comenze a subir por la escalera de incendios hasta la cima del edifico.  
Al llegar me recoste en una esquina donde instale mi rifle y como dijo Cleyton tenia un angulo para disparar hacia todos lados, cuando ya estaba lista le hice una senial a los chicos para que prosiguieran

_**Fin del P.O.V de Trina**_

Vimos la senial de Trina y seguimos con el plan

-Muy bien, ahora que Trina esta ahi arriba necesito que ustedes vallan con cuidado por el amor de dios con cuidado a donde les dije entendido?-dijo Cleyton preocupado

-Si-dijo Laney y almomento se comenzaron a alejar

-Bien chicos-dijo y se recosto de espaldas en la cobertura-Alguna pregunta?

-Si-dijo Lenny-Que haremos cuando ya acabemos con todos?

-No lo se, supongo que tomar todo lo que podamos no?

Paso un rato y presentimos que ya habian llegado asi que nos arrastramos como minimo unos 100 metros hasta llegar al punto clave y darle la senial a Trina, al momento del primer disparo los sujetos salieron disparados hacia donde estaban ellas como si fueran pajaros asustados.  
Como se previno las chicas y Kin comenzaron a dispararles matando algunos y dispersando a otros hacia donde estabamos nosotros, todo hiba bien no eran muchos, bueno eso crei hasta que uno toco la alarma haciendo salir a lo que en verdad es un ejercito

-Oh por favor, como es posible que sigan tantos vivos?-pregunto Lenny molesto mientras les disparaba

Uno a uno caian, es extranio pero ellos no actuaban como gente normal, algunos disparaban con dificultad y otros ni siquiera pareciera que tuvieran algun sentido de la razon ya que se la pasaban riendo y gritando incoherencias mientras disparaban al aire y hasta a otros de sus companieros.  
Parecia facil pero el numero de hombres seguia aumentando sin importar cuantos mataramos, desesperados nos fuimos a una zona segura para haci refugiarnos

-Y ahora... alguien tiene otro plan?-pregunto Cleyton mientras cargaba su escopeta

-Ninguno-dijo Lenny viendo al suelo con preocupacion

-Yo tengo uno-dije animado-Ven ese auto de ahi?-dije senialando un auto que estaba de lado-Podemos arrastrarlo y haci tener cobertura mientras uno de nosotros dispara-dije recibiendo solo un movimiento de cabeza como confirmacion

_**P.O.V de Cleyton**_

Convencido por el plan de Corey saltamos rapidamente desde la cobertura y corrimos con prisa hacia aquel grande y pesado automovil y comenzamos a empujarlo los tres lo mas rapido posible, con suerte el auto tenia algunas partes de metal saltadas y bastante filosas haci que cada vez que pasabamos por delante de uno moria el instante por las puas del auto.  
Estando a 500 metros de la puerta de la base Kin y las chicas se reunieron con nosotros para haci poder matar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible.

-Chicos los sujetos se estan replegando-dije dejando de mover el coche-Deben de ir y rematarlos o si no volveran denuevo

-Y tu que haras?-pregunto Carrie

-El pondra esta explosivo en la puerta-dijo Kin sacando un explosivo de su bolsillo-Supuse que la puerta estaria blindada haci que vine preparado

-Bien-respondi sonriendo de lado-VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS-grite

Al decir eso salieron rapidamente y comenzaron a dispararles a cada uno mientras yo arrastraba solo a aquel pesado auto, era cansado y peligroso ya que no podia defenderme y ese explosivo tenia un temporizador haci que no podia parar.  
Cuando estaba a unos metros uno de esos sujetos me vino por detras e intento acuchillarme en la nuca pero como vino gritando como loco logre escucarlo y esquivarlo moviendo mi cabeza aun lado, me voltee e intente matarlo rapidamente con mi cuchillo pero no pude ya que lo olvide haci que lo unico que podia hacer era esquivar una y otra vez, con el tiempo comenze a agotarme y mis esquives se volvian mas lentos hasta que llego un punto en que no pude esquivarlo en su totalidad y termine con un cuchillo en mi hombro

-AAAAHHHHG-grite de dolor mientras observaba como estaba apunto de rematarme pero no lo logro ya que una bala destrozo su craneo...grasias Trina

Con dolor segui empujando el auto que solo le faltaban unos segundos para explotar, no podia esperar mas haci que como ultimo recurso decidi taclear el auto con todas mis fuerzas,me aleje y corri lo mas rapido que pude hacia el

-AAAAAAAAAHH-grite con furia tacleando con mi hombro bueno al auto que se volco y comenzo a girar los pocos metros que le faltaban hacia la gran puerta de acero explotando al contacto-JAJAJA-rei alegre-Oh mierda...

Me voltee y vi como 5 de esos sujetos se acercaban hacia mi, decidi calmarme y con mucho esfuerzo saque el cuchillo de mi hombro

-A-A-AAH-dije sacando el cuchillo

Con el cuchillo manchado con mi propia sangre me lanze hacia el primero que vi y se lo clave en el cuello matandolo al instante y use su cadaver como un escudo contra los disparos enemigos y comenze a dispararles con mi escopeta a cada uno matandolos a todos y despedazandolos por la potencia del disparo

Al matar por fin a cada uno de ellos nos reunimos en la puerta de la en la gran base y quedamos maravillados por lo que veiamos, dentro habia cajas y cajas de suministros del ejercito llenos de tesoros que ahora son nuestros y de nadie mas pero como sea ahora lo importante es encontrar a esa tal Mina

_**Fin del P.O.V. de Cleyton**_

_** P.O.V. de Trina**_

Despues de bajar del edificio que porcierto bajarce no fue tan seguro como espere me fui con los chicos para entrar juntos a la base porque quien sabe tal vez aun haiga gente dentro lista para dispararnos cuando tengan la primera oportunidad.

_**-Dentro de la base enemiga-**_

-Valla que si era grande-dije asombrada al contemplar tan grande instalacion

-Y profunda-dijo Carrie-Eco, ecoo

-Raro-dijo Cleyton mientras recogia balas de suelo-No olviden buscar municion porfa

Nos seguimos adentrando mas y mas hasta que porfin encontramos lo que buscabamos el block de celdas de la base, ahi nos encontramos con muchos prisioneros tanto hombres como mujeres pero solo eran jovenes... no habia ni un solo adulto, todos eran chicos de nuestra edad pero no habia seniales de Min.

Recibiamos muchas miradas asustadas, otras llenas de odio y algunos nisiquiera se habian inmutado de que estabamos ahi presentes,como sea debemos liberarlos lo antes posible

-Bien, ustedes liberenlos y yo Trina y Cleyton buscaremos a Mina-exclamo Lenny

-Ustedes buscan a Mina no?La favorita del que nos capturo-dijo un prisionero que acabava de ser liberado-Esta en la habitacion de alfrente y yo que ustedes entraria con calma, no creo que este muy contenta de recivir alguna otra sorpresa

Al escuchar eso mi preocupacion fue inmediata, intente llegar lo antes posible para evitar lo peor pero creo que no lo logre.

_**-Dentro de la habitacion-**_

Al entrar a la habitacion que nos indico aquel sujeto vi a Mina desnuda en una gran cama de color rojo y lo primero que hize fue saltar hacia ella y abrazarla, estaba tan feliz por haberla encontrado pero mi felicidad se desintegro como hoja de papel al fuego al notar que no estaba respirando

-No no no no no no no-dije rapidamente-Respira porfavor cielo no me hagas esto-dije con un nudo en la garganta-Lamento nunca haber sido una buena pareja, lamento nunca haberte prestado la suficiente atencion y sobre todo perdoname por nunca haberte demostrado el amor que te tuve

Me quede unos segundos contemplando a aquel bello rostro que me amo y las lagrimas no pudieron evitar salir de mis ojos como si de un rio se estuviera hablando y con toda la tristeza del mundo le dije al cadaver de mi novia

-Te amo-dije y bese como nunca al frio cuerpo de mi amada

-*tose*-T-tanto te tomo decirlo?

-MINA-dije con sorpresa

-Shh, deja de llorar-dijo limpiando mis ojos con carinio-Estoy bien, solo nesecitaba un poco de aire y ese aire me lo diste tu-dicho esto Mina me calmo con un dulce beso,un beso que hizo que por unos minutos olvidara todo lo que estaba pasando

-Se que ya e dicho esto pero te amo con todo mi corazon-dije separandome del beso y cubriendo su delicado cuerpo con una manta que habia por ahi

-Oye Lens, estas llorando?-pregunto Cleyton

-Q-que quien yo?-respondio Lenny nervioso-Para nada

-Tranquilo amigo todos debemos llorar de vez en cuando-respondio Cleyton mientras sonreia

**_ -Fuera del cuarto-_**

Como Mina estaba muy debil tuve que cargarla en mis brazos hasta la salida

-Chicos! miren a quien encontre-dije con una gran sonrisa mientras cargaba a Mina en mis brazos

-MINAAA!-grito Carrie emocionada-Al fin te encontramos-dijo y al instante la abrazo

-Jeje igual te extranie hermanita pero no me abrazes tan fuerte me duele-dijo Mina apartando un poco a su hermana

-Perdon jeje

_** Fin del P.O.V de Trina**_

Despues de nuestra pequenia celebracion con Mina terminamos de liberar a todos y a cada uno de los miles de prisioneros que habia,se sentia bien hacer el bien despues de todo, de repente se acerco uno de ellos y me dijo

-Grasias por todo, nosotros nos quedaremos aqui, si algun dia necesitan ayuda no duden en venir

-No hay de que-respondi

Salimos de la base y nos encaminamos a nuestro todo el camino nos la pasamos riendo y celebrando como por fin habiamos acabado con la pesadilla asi que con muchos animos comenze a cantar y los demas me siguieron con el coro

_**-Life is life-Opus**_

-*Comenzamos a aplaudir todos*-

Nanananana Nanananana (all together now)  
Nanananana Nanananana

Life (nanananana)  
Life is life (nanananana)  
Labadab dab dab life (nanananana)  
Liiiiiiiife (nanananana)

When we all give the power

We all give the best

Every minute of an hour

Don't think about the rest

And you all get the power

You all get the best

When everyone gets everything

And every song everybody sings

And it's life (nanananana)  
Life is life (nanananana)  
Life is life (nanananana)  
Labadab dab dab life (nanananana)

Life is life when we all feel the power

Life is life come on, stand up and dance

Life is life when the feeling of the people

Life is life is the feeling of the band

When we all give the power

We all give the best

Every minute of an hour

Don't think about the rest

Then you all get the power

You all get the best

When everyone gives everything

And every song everybody sings

And it's life (nanananana)  
Life is life (nanananana)  
Labadab dab dab life (nanananana)  
Life is life (nanananana)

Life (nanananana) (nanananana)  
(nanananana)  
(nanananana)

Life (nanananana)  
Life is life (nanananana)  
Labadab dab dab life (nanananana)  
Live is life (nanananana)

And you call when it's over

You call it should last

Every minute of the future Is a memory of the past

Cause we all gave the power

We all gave the best

And everyone gave everything

And every song everybody sang

Life is life

Las canciones pasaban pero nuestra felicidad no, realmente habia pasado mucho tiempo que no me sentia tranquilo, tranquilo sabiendo que logre hacer este sitio mas seguro para mi Laney y mis amigos, un lugar en donde podriamos caminar de manera tranquila sin preocuparnos de recibir un disparo que nos llevaria a una muerte segura o cualquier cosa peor,por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvi a sacar aquella sonrisa confiada que tanto usaba en un pasado, pero ese pasado no se compara al futuro que construire ahora con mi nueva familia

-Ya extraniaba esa sonrisa-dijo Laney sonriente mientras tomaba mi mano

-Nada mal verdad-respondi

-Todo ira bien a partir de ahora-dijo Lenny quien me postro su brazo alrededor de mi cuello

Estaba tan distraido que no pude ver algo que practicamente estaba alfrente de mi nariz, la casa, la casa que nos tomo tanto trabajo conseguir estaba envuelta en llamas y alfrente de ella estaba una chica wera de rodillas detras de unos cadaveres

-Todo es mi culpa-dijo aquella chica mostrando amoretonada y llena de sangre

Al escuchar eso Kin no dudo ni un segundo y se lanzo a extrangular a la extrania que el supuso que fue la culpable de la perdida de todos nuestros suministros, intente detenerlo pero me detubo un...


End file.
